Somebody knows
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: On a mission, Cammie saw something that put her and those she care about in danger. And she was spooked...so was the person who shot her. The CIA declared her MIA... Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas and Nick are sent to find and kill a 'ghost' but will they follow orders or follow their hearts? And will their spy instincts be enough to save them?(Other characters featured)Zammie
1. Causing Trouble

**Cammie, Zach, Macey and Bex are running through the woods after completing another mission, Liz is waiting in the checkpoint a few miles away. You run until you see the cliff edge and Liz pacing nervously waiting.**

 **Cammie POV**

' **Thank goodness you're alive' Liz exclaims as we emerge from the woods.**

' **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CAMMIE?!' Zach's voice cuts Liz off, all four of us are panting after the run, Zach continues to stare, piercing me with his eyes. He's not messing around when he calls me Cammie.**

' **I...I...I thought I saw something' I mutter as I walk towards the cliff edge. Since being kidnapped, I've been having nightmares, frequently. The other's don't respond. They think I'm broken. But I DID see something, and I need to find answers.**

' **Did you get it Liz?' Macey asks after a silence that seemed to last forever.**

' **Yes I did...well I mean…' I don't hear the rest of the response, something the other side of the cliff catches my eye, it's sparkling. I don't have long to look before a gunshot roars filling the air.**

' **CAMMIE' I don't know who called my name but all I remember it becoming distant as wind bashed against my face, then I felt a coldness surround me, dragging me into darkness.**

' _ **Hold on Cammie, you're safe now.'**_

 **Zach's POV**

My eyelids flutter open to light pouring through the window. The busy Washington streets can be heard below, as you always can at 6AM. I turn my head to the left and see the side where Cammie normally slept empty...It's been empty for 1 and a half years now, since the 'incident' I've been alone. I get up and walk to the bathroom, and have a hot shower to get my mind off of Cammie.

I get dressed into my suit and look at my reflection in the mirror. My hair's still damp from the shower, my eyes are tired and i'm in desperate need for a shave.

The door opens and I see Bex flaunt in wearing her usual black jeans and white shirt. I don't know how she gets away dressing like that at the CIA, but she always finds a way.

'You didn't sleep. Again.' she walks over to me and fixes my tie; the way Cammie used to. As she gets close the smell of her hair fills my nostrils, Lemon. Ironic because there's nothing sweet about Bex.

'I did. A little' I try not to look at her in the eye, because if I do, I'm sure she'll see the truth.

'Thinking about her again'

'Always'

We're both silent for a moment as we look around the space, the memories of Cammie fill our minds, her laughter lingers in the air around us. I realise that although I lost the girl of my dreams, Bex lost part of her sisterhood.

'Anyway, we better move, apparently we have another assignment' Bex hurries out of the door without looking back.

'Agent Goode, Agent Baxter' CIA Commander Hasker addresses us as we enter the boardroom. The boardroom is a small briefing area with one door, no windows and a round wooden table in the centre of the room, one wall is dominated by a large screen displaying the CIA logo. Macey and Liz are already in the room; Macey looks positively bored whilst Liz looks so anxious I think she might faint.

'About time.' Macey mutters as we take the available seats.

'The CIA have found a rough-operative that we need you to bring back for questioning. They are highly dangerous and you are the only team that can bring the target back.' Hasker doesn't look at any of us, his focus is on the files in front of him.

'Who are they?' Bex asks, this leads Hasker to chuckle slightly. I look at the others, we all are thinking the same thing, 'what the hell is happening?'

'A ghost' was his reply before he slid the files across the table to us and turned his attention to the screen. An image flashed up and my heart stopped.

On the screen was a CCTV photo of a train station, the frame was paused and focused on a face I last saw 1 and a half years ago falling off the cliff edge after being shot. Cammie.

'She's alive' I didn't mean to say it out loud, i was reassuring myself more than anything.

'It appears that Miss Morgan is alive and on the run. She has been very hard to find, 18 months actually.' Haskey seems unfazed by my remark. Then a thought hit me.

'You told us that Cammie was DEAD. And she's been alive this whole time and _you knew!_ ' I hit my fist on the table making Liz jump.

'Mr Goode, this has been a classified mission. _I didn't know_.' He looks at me square in the eye, part of me believes him, the part that believed my mum was good, the part that can see lies.

'Now you all are on the 17:10 flight to Rome. So I suggest you all pack, _now_.' With that he leaves, we sit around the table, letting the silence sit around us.

'So, the chameleon lives.' Bex says with no tone. She stares at the picture on the screen for a moment before getting up to leave. Rebecca gets to the door before looking at Macey who joins her and says 'She better have a good explanation'.

It's just me left with Liz, I get up to leave but her small frame blocks my path.

'Zach..the photo' I look at her puzzled, she leads me to the screen for a closer inspection, I don't know what she means until she points it out to me. 'Cammie has a gun. This could mean-'

'that she's either in trouble...or is about to cause some.'

 **I'm British, like Bex...and my name is actually Rebecca! Coincidence? I THINK NOT. (BTW that's from _The Incredibles_ in case you didn't know) Please let me know what you think! Any feedback or ideas will be welcomed!**


	2. Sunglasses and Smirks

**Zach's POV**

'Ladies and Gentlemen please prepare for our arrival into Rome' The pilot's voice comes through the overhead speakers as I fasten my seat belt and look at Italy racing passed my window.

'You've been quiet this whole time.' Macey nudges me in my side. 'Shame really, I would have loved to see you explode!' Her eyes twinkle as she checks her flawless makeup in her compact mirror.

'Macey…' I pause, unsure if I should tell her my feelings, I was never good at sharing my feelings with Cammie; perhaps that's why she never came back.

'I know. We'll get her back...then I'm going to kill her.' she turns her face away from me and rummages through her carry-on. If you know Macey then you know this is a conversation stopper.

Once we got through the terminal and passed baggage claim we made our way to the limo that Macey had organised for us. The sun was beaming down on us while we drove through the streets of Rome. The girls were busy chatting about what they were going to do whilst here. None of us could bring ourselves to talk about Cammie right away. I had my eyes fixated on the window, looking out. Hoping.

As we slowed down at a set of lights, that's when I noticed her. Cammie. Blink and you would miss her, that's her job as a pavement artist anyway, to be undetected. Somehow I always manage to see her, even if it is too late. Her hair was back to dirty blond and bunched into a high ponytail. She wore a plain blue summer dress that complimented her toned, lean figure. She topped off her look with a simple pair of trainers, dark tinted sunglasses and a beige trench coat that looked far too hot to wear in summer.

'Gallagher Girl' I exhaled as she started to disappear down a street. She hadn't seen me. This was my chance. I leaped out of the car ignoring Bex and Macey calling my name and swearing at me.

I sped through the bustling crowd always keeping Cammie in my line of sight. She was moving at a steady fast pace through the streets till suddenly she turned down a narrow side street away from the noise of the city. I waited 5.6 seconds before following behind, careful not to make any loud noises (though I'm sure the thumping in my heart would be heard from miles away). She still hadn't noticed me.

'Gallagher Girl' I said, my voice slightly catching. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun to face me. Her eyes were concealed by her sunglasses and her mouth was set in a firm line, I couldn't read her like I used to.

'Zach? What are you doing here?' She asked taking off her glasses and stared into my eyes.

'Spy' I pointed to myself and smirked. Usually she would roll her eyes and get annoyed, but now she just stared at me as if she was seeing a ghost. 'Come on Gallagher Girl, where's that eye roll? Or cute little blush?' My smirk grew wider as I took a step forward.

'Stay back.' Inside her trench coat was a gun, she held it in her right hand and pointed it at my chest. My heart stopped momentarily. Her arm didn't shake, her eyes locked on mine like steel. Instantly my smirk vanished and my hands went up in defense.

'Easy Gall-' I took another step forward

'Don't call me that.'

'Fine.' I took another step forward, this time she took one step back.

'Stay away from me Zach' her voice broke slightly. This gave me some hope. I took another step forward.

'You won't hurt me Cam. I know you.' My voice was hard and my eyes lasered in on hers. Looking directly into her eyes, the barrier she put up started to slip, tears began falling in the corner of her eyes. The gun was still pointed at my chest. She shook her head.

'No, you don't.' With that she lowered her gun slightly and fired a shot into my left leg. I crumpled in pain clutching the wound. As I looked up, Cammie was already gone. I heard footsteps coming up from behind.

'ZACH!' Bex shouted running towards me. 'Liz he's been shot.' She said into her comm unit. Bex came over and started examining the wound. 'We need to get away before the police arrive, Macey, grab one arm.' Before I could think, my arms were slumped over Bex and Macey's shoulders as we half-walked-half-limped back to the limo. No one was staring at us as we made our way through the streets, the distant sound of sirens could be heard. As soon as the door was shut, we were speeding to our location. I laid on the back seats breathing heavily. In my head, the conversation I just had was looping over and over again.

'How are you feeling?' Liz asked

'Pretty good considering she had the gun aimed at my chest' was my response. I looked at the girls, they were shocked, something you don't normally see with trained spies. For some reason I just had to smirk. This in turn prompted Bex to punch me on my shoulder.

'What the hell were you thinking Zach?' The venom in her voice matched the anger in her eyes.

'First of all, OW. Second, I don't know. I saw her and I though…' I didn't finish my sentence, looked out the window. The other's knew what I was thinking.

10 minutes later we were at our location. A small bungalow on the outskirts of the city. A perfect place to lay low. Bex and Macey were helping me out of the car as Liz bounced on ahead knocking on the door. The door opened revealing a large silhouette. The figure let Liz passed and as we got closer, the light shone perfectly to reveal my best friend Grant.

'Jez Zach! Which one did you piss off this time?' He smiled.

'Shut up Grant' All three of us replied in unison.

'Okay, Okay' he backed off allowing us to squeeze through the door and as we moved into the front room, Jonas and Nick were clearing their things off the sofa to allow me to lie down.

'Right, let me have a look at this.' Jonas stepped towards me and examined my wound. 'Hmm' His brow furrowed and a look of confusion set on his face.

'Hmm what?' I snapped

'Well, whoever shot you was a poor aim, they missed all the major arteries. It's just a flesh wound, you'll be fine'

'Thanks' i dipped my head, not wanting to look at anyone. Silence passed.

'This is bullshit' Bex's British accent sliced through the air. 'Cammie is one of the best shooters ever! There's _no way_ that her missing was by accident.'

'Hold up. Cammie? As in our Cammie?' Grant asked

'Correct.'

'Wow, you must have pissed her off _big time_ '

'What happened Zach?' Macey asked, perching on the armrest.

'She asked what I was doing here…' I told them the rest of the story, every detail, every movement. They sat their in silence. Liz was taking notes. When I finished I stared out the window, something I've been doing a lot recently.

'She didn't miss' Macey spoke up. Everyone's attention turned to her.

'How so?' I could feel the anger start to rise inside of me.

'As you said yourself, her hand was steady and she lowered her weapon. If she wanted to shoot you in the chest she would have'

' _Thanks McHenry'_ I spat, my anger was now bubbling

' _I mean_ , Cammie doesn't miss. Never has, never will. She didn't want to hurt you Zach. She probably didn't want you following her. She's scared.' Suddenly, I wasn't angry, I felt cold. Macey was right. If Cam wanted to kill me she would have. Cammie cared, even if she didn't think she did. Then a thought occurred.

'She said that I didn't know her' I said deflated. I got up and walked down the hall to one of the bedrooms. I flopped on the bed not bothering to change out of my blood stained clothes, and was quickly consumed by sleep.

 **Bex's POV**

'She said that I didn't know her' Zach said in barely a whisper. A normal person would have missed it. Not a room full of trained spies. We didn't move or say anything until Zach's door slammed shut. I turned to Liz and Jonas. 'Tomorrow, I want you to hack into every camera in this damn country to find her.' They looked at me with wide eyes before nodding.

'Bex take it easy' Grant placed his hands on my shoulders looking at me in the eye.

'I...I can't...I can't loose her again' This ladies and gentlemen is a rare occasion when my voice breaks, when I truly am scared.

'Neither can we' Macey added, before enveloping me in a hug along with the others.

That night, I lay wrapped in Grant's arms, his heavy breathing tickling the back of my neck as he slept soundly. All I could think about was Cammie, and how much danger she would put us in. Then I though...How much danger is _she_ in?

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	3. When In Rome

Cammie POV

A lot can change in my line of work. A nano-second can be the difference between a bomb exploding and safety. A millimeter can be the difference between life and death. A fall of a 100ft cliff could kill you, should have killed me. Some days I wish it did...

Rome. I feel drawn to Rome ever since I found out I was here that summer. Why? I still don't know. Over the 18 months I've been across the world chasing what the Circle left behind. A ghost. Every time the trail went cold, I found myself wandering back through the streets of Rome.

I've been back for 4 weeks without a plan. I was wondering back to my apartment thinking about what to do next, when suddenly.

'Gallagher Girl' I stopped. My heart rate quickened, I turned on my heels and came face to face with the impossible boy. I must be dreaming.

'Zach? What are you doing here?' I took my glasses off thinking that my eyes were tricking me. They weren't.

'Spy' He pointed to himself in a cocky manner and smirked. A smirk that usually made me shiver. I was frozen to the the spot. How is he here? And who else is with him? 'Come on Gallagher Girl, where's that eye roll? Or cute little blush?' He took a confident step forward. My instincts kicked in and I brandished the gun concealed in my trench coat. I pointed the barrel at his chest. The way I was trained to.

'Stay back' I stared into his emerald eyes as a flicker of worry crossed his face and his hands tentatively moved up in defense

'Easy Gall-'

'Don't call me that.' I spat back. My could feel my heartbeat banging in my ears.

'Fine.' Was his response, he took another step. He was getting too close. If he got any closer, I'm sure I would melt. So I stepped back.

'Stay away from me Zach' My voice broke. Damn.

'You won't hurt me Cam. I know you.' He looked into my eyes, searching my soul. He does... _did_ know me. A lot has changed in 18 months. I've changed. And Zach doesn't deserve me now. I could feel the tears seeping into my eyes, I shook my head, not allowing them to fall.

'No, you don't.' I lowered my gun and aimed at his leg, 2.3 inches away from the center of his leg. It'll be a flesh wound. He'll live. I fired and watched him fall to the ground. I started running. I've run for a lot of my life, but today, I wanted to get away. The tears were falling as I ran down the street. No one looked twice at me, I'm the Chameleon.

'ZACH!' I heard Bex shout. I stopped. Bex. If Bex is here then Macey and Liz are here. If those three are here, then Grant, Jonas and Nick would follow. They'd follow me. I looked over my shoulder to see if I had a tail. No. I continued walking, using windows to see behind me. I put my sunglasses back on to cover my puffy eyes as much as possible.

5 minutes later, I looked over my shoulder. Still no tail. I entered my apartment I've been renting over a cafe near the heart of Rome. When the door shut, I slumped against it allowing silent tears to fall. I don't know how long I sat there just staring into space, thinking of how quickly I could leave Rome, vanish like I have multiple times before, but my phone buzzing brought me back to reality.

 **Blocked:** _ **15:00 usual place.**_

I sighed. Guess I'm staying in Rome a little longer.


	4. Colosseum Conversations

**Cammie POV**

I hardly slept last night. Or any night for that matter. I keep reliving what the Circle did that summer, every punch, every stab, every scream, every drop of blood, everything. But last night, I relived what I did to Zach, the smirk he gave me to the look in his eyes when I shot him. I shot him. I shot _him_. The only person in the world who protected me against his own family, the person who spent his summer going crazy when he couldn't find me, the person who kissed me in front of the whole school during the exchange, the person I loved will all my heart. And I shot him.

Begrudgingly, I get out of bed and turn the radio on. Listening to music humming through the room. I start my laptop up and type 'Sunsole holidays' this is a fake website developed by the CIA for spies to keep in contact inconspicuously.

I find 'Nebraska' (my family and friends communication), I see the most recent post is from my mom wondering if animals return to their natural habitat after hibernation?

Translation: Cammie come home.

'I miss you too mom' I exhale. Should I write a comment? At least letting her know I'm alive? What if they trace me? What if they find me? What if they want me to come home? 'AHH' I scream to myself as I click on 'make a comment'. I knew this was a HUGE risk and that if found, I would have serious questions to answer.

'Animals don't normally migrate back home when the threat of hunters is too great. Sometimes the animals become defensive and reckless to others, but are being protective and surviving. Sorry to disappoint you'

Translation: I'm safe, I can look after myself but I'm not coming home.

I hit send and walk into my room to get changed, I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and my trainers. I'm about to step out of my front door when I remember I need my something to cover my arms, the scars would draw too many looks and unavoidable questions. My light blue denim jacket is on the back of my chair. As I reach for it, my laptop shows something, or some things that makes me stop.

'Maybe the animals are PMS-ing?' I laughed out loud. A sound I haven't heard myself make in 18 months. Only Grant. How did I know? Well only _he_ would make a joke out of women. I could see Bex beating him up. This image made me chuckle. I turned my laptop off and left my apartment, walking down to the cafe below.

'Morning Kyle' I waved at the tall man behind the counter, his white smile glistened against his tanned Italian skin.

'Good Morning to you too' he winks as he hands me a muffin..

'What flavour am I testing today?'

'This is a blueberry muffin with almonds, I hope you like it'

'I wish I could stay but I have to meet someone' It was already 2:30.

'Fine, but you owe me' He smiled.

'Sure' I rolled my eyes and walked towards the town square.

 **Zach POV**

I woke up to a tap on my door 'Zach, food's ready' Grant said. I lifted my head and saw the time. 2pm. I was definitely tired. I went to my on-suite to shower, partly to wake myself up and partly to clean the wound. When I emerge from the bathroom and start to get dressed, the gentle tap is replaced with thuds.

'ZACH! Get your lazy ass in here now! Cammie posted!' I rush to put my clothes on and run into the front room where everyone is congregated around Liz's laptop. The screen was on the 'Sunsole holidays' page where agents use to pass on information, contacting loved ones etc.

'What did she say?' I asked stepping forward. I read what Rachel (her mom) wrote last month and then read and re-read what Cammie had posted less than an hour ago. 'She's scared'

I said confidently.

'Maybe she's PMS-ing?' Grant suggested. He immediately got a smack in the arm from Bex. 'What? If Cammie was here she would laugh.' He crossed his arms over his body. That's when it hit us.

'GRANT YOU'RE A GENIUS!' All 6 of us exclaimed! Liz began furiously typing on her laptop and looked at all of us for approval. We all nodded, since Grant came up with the stupid, yet funny comment, he got to press send.

'Now Liz, work your magic' Macey said as Liz began flying her fingers onto the keys. 'And Jonas, check CCTV from yesterday to see where she went.'

12 minutes later Liz was finished, she had found Cammie's apartment 15 miles away from our current location and she was now helping Jonas comb through CCTV footage. The rest of us tried to keep ourselves occupied. We ate, we watched TV, we arm wrestled and wrestled until at 2:39...

'We found her.' Liz and Jonas said together.

'Where is she?' I asked eagerly

'At the _Piazza del Colosseo_ , near the Colosseum. Very busy tourist spot.' Jonas said

'Perfect place to meet a contact' Nick added looking at me. We all then got ready to leave; at 2:47 we were speeding through the streets in two cars. In the front car was Grant driving, me in the passenger seat, and Jonas in the back. In the other car, Nick was driving with Bex as passenger and Macey in the back. We arrived at 2:55 and decided to split up when we got there. Grant, Liz, Jonas and Nick would stay in the cars at opposite ends of the Piazza.

'I have eyes. Black jeans, blue jacket and shades outside the cafe' Bex's voice came through my ear.

'Ditto' Liz and Jonas added

'Same' I replied

'Can I just add that Cammie looks amazing! I mean her style is on point!' Macey quipped

'Focus Mace'

Macey, Bex and I positioned ourselves around Cammie, keeping her in our line of vision.

At 2:59 she was still sitting outside the cafe sipping her drink. She had her sunglasses on and looked relaxed. At 3 o'clock, the bell tower chimmed, she put her cup down and sat up straight. She began looking around. Then her attention was drawn to her phone. She checked it, put it back on the table and sat back.

'Did everyone see that?' I asked

'Yeah' was what I got back.

'Umm...Zach, bogey heading Cammie's way' Jonas screamed.

'Who?' Macey and Bex asked

'I don't know... He looks familiar.' I whispered as I watched a man strut across the street holding his bag across one shoulder and waving at Cam, he made his way over to her, she looked up at him with a blank expression as he smiled in return. He then sat opposite Cam.

'Liz can we get audio?' Macey asked.

'Already one step ahead of you, I just need you to be a little closer Mace...Okay stop. Got it!'

 _ **You look beautiful as usual Cam-**_

 _What do you want?_

 _ **That's no way to treat me.**_

 _You've ruined my life._

 _ **Sweetheart, I've saved it.**_

 _I disagree._

The man sat leaning in his chair with an elbow on the table. Cammie was sitting back with her arms folded against her chest.

 _ **Well then, I guess you don't want these**_ **.** He dived into his bag and pulled out some files, Cammie sat forward and reached for them.

 _ **Not until you give me a kiss**_ **.** He smiled. My hands curled into fists in disgust about what he just asked from her.

 _Go to hell._

He chucked

 _ **Still got feelings for the mamma's bo-**_

 _He is NOTHING like his mother_

 _ **I disagree**_

 _What does that mean Leo?_

 _ **That my dear, is irrelevant for the time being. For now, I have another job for you.**_

 _I'm not-_

 _ **This one you will. Get in contact with Mr Winters considering how...friendly you've been in the past**_

'Shit, Preston' Macey spat through the comms.

 _You promised you wouldn't get them involved_

 _ **I'm a powerful person Miss Morgan. You don't want to piss me off. How's your mother doing?**_

 _You touch her and I swear to Go-_

 _ **I will if you don't co-operate Cameron. Now…**_

He paused, looking around the scenery and then drew his attention back to Cammie and laughed.

 _ **I could kill you, you little bitch!**_ He leant closer to her and grabbed her arm. She didn't move. 'Guys…' Liz began

 _And why would you do that._

 _ **Don't play dumb with me. That one standing by the fountain. She's been taking pictures of us for the last 2 minutes.**_

'That asshole' Bex exclaimed

'Easy Bex' Grant soothed

 _She's my back-up. Was a double agent at the FBI till 3 years ago. When she was discovered, she disappeared. She's very talented._ Cammie lied.

 _ **Send her over.**_

Cammie looked and made eye-contact with Bex, she waved her over. Bex started to walk over. 'Loose the comms, he's trained. We don't know what he's capable of' I said

'Yeah, well he doesn't know what _I'm_ capable of' Bex said as she took her earpiece out.

'Hey Tori' Cammie said as Bex approached 'Allow me to introduce you to Leo. The only remaining Circle member'

'Nice to meet you' Bex extended her hard to Leo. He removed his hold on Cam's wrist and shook Bex's hand.

'British?' He raised one eyebrow

'When I need to be.' Bex smiled pulled up a seat next to Cammie, she mimicked her position by sitting back, crossing her arms across her chest. Leo laughed.

'Oh! She _is_ good Cameron. I'll be in touch' He stood up and started to walk away.

'Don't even think about following him _any of you_ ' Cammie said. She stood up with Bex 'I know you've all been listening. So let's just make it easier...what's for dinner?'


	5. Talks and Tacos

Cammie POV

'So let's make it easier...what's for dinner?' I smiled at Bex who just stared back at me. I shrugged my shoulder and looked around. I saw Macey walking towards me swinging her hips and flicking her hair.

Macey enveloped me in a hug and whispered in my ear 'you are so dead!' As we pulled apart, her eyes glistened mischievously. I'm screwed.

'Macey let's move' Bex said turning away from me and walking towards Zach. Zach stood there emotionless staring at me, he whispered something when Bex came and they both started walking to the car leaving me and Macey.

'Guess you're riding with me' She smiled and steered me in the opposite direction.

'Where are we going?' She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

'Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. Don't you ever learn?' We stopped in front of a black car. Liz was waiting excitedly.

'Cammie!' Her southern accent seems thicker since I last saw her. She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

'Nice to see you too Lizzie' we pulled apart as she moved to sit in the back. Macey went to the driver seat and I sat on the passenger side. We drove for exactly 34 seconds before the questions came flying from Liz.

'What happened? Why didn't you come back? Who was that? What agency does he work for? Have you eaten today? Did you hear about Gallagher? Do you want to see a new code I developed?'

'Liz. Enough' Macey said, giving me a sympathetic smile. 'Anyway Cammie, how have you been?'

I thought for a moment. 'I've been better' I add a small smile. It was true. Macey nodded and concentrated on the road. We remained silent until we pulled up outside a little bungalow. The other car was already there, and lights were on in the house.

'Come on, Nick and Grant are cooking' Macey ushered me inside where I was blasted with warmth. Macey led me to a room where Zach, Bex, Grant, Jonas and Nick were sitting whispering, when we came in they stopped talking and stared at me. The tension in the room was building.

'PMS-ing? Really Grant?' He smiled and looked at the others.

'See I told you she would find that funny!' Everyone gave him an eye roll, including me.

'I don't know about you but I'm starving!' MAcey exclaimed wrapping her arms around Nick's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

'We were waiting for the guest of honour' Bex said dryly. Macey and Grant sent her death glares, Zach had a little smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

'Cam?' Jonas asked

'Yes?'

'Can I ask you - can we ask you some questions?'

'Sure.'

Everybody tensed up again. I sat at the end of the table with Macey next to me. Liz and Jonas were opposite and had attached me to a heart rate monitor and a recording device. Nick, Grant, Bex and Zach were sitting at the other end of the table not speaking. They were just staring at me. All eyes and ears on me.

'Ok Cam, ready?' I nodded.

'What happened 18 months ago, after you were shot?' I tensed. I could feel everyone looking at me.

'I fell into the river. I blacked out. The last thing I remember is someone saying Hold on Cammie, You're safe now. Then I woke up in a hospital bed in Miami. The doctors said my name was Cameron Gallagher and that my carer would be in shortly.' I paused shutting my eyes. Macey squeezed my arm in reassurance. I continued. 'I was confused. I waited, then Leo came in and told me that someone important will see me that night and that I should sit tight. He left before telling me anything else. That night I slept and was woken by an ear breaking screach. I woke up and saw…' I stopped. My heart rate had increased drastically whilst I was telling this to them. They were all looking at me except for Bex and Zach. I looked at Zach and focused on his face. 'I saw Catherine.' My voice broke and Zach's head snapped towards me, his eyes locked on mine. His jaw set tense.

'She's dead.' He spat.

I sighed, diverting my gaze back to the table in front of me. He was still staring at me. Burning my skin with his stare.

'In the 18th century, Gillian Gallagher installed further passageways through the mansion allowing more escape routes in case riots broke out or the town of Roseville decided to revolt against Gallagher. These passageways were put out of action during the Great Depression. Catherine discovered them in her 3rd year, using it to escape across Roseville and into the woods. She used in that night; she hoped that you would escape with her, but instead you left with me.' I looked at him again, tears threatening to pour over my eyes, his expression from earlier dropped, and was now replaced with a mixture of hurt, anger and sympathy.

'Is that it?' I whispered.

'Yeah, that's enough.' Liz said unplugging me from the machines.

'Beside's dinner's ready' Nick added, moving towards the plates and cutlery.

'I'm not hungry' I said quickly, jumping up and ran out of the room.

'Cammie' I don't know who said my name but I didn't stay, I ran out of the door and towards to woods opposite. I kept running till I cam to a clearing and sat down on the ground trying to slow my heartbeat down.

'Close your eyes, raise your hands above your head to allow air into your lungs. Take deep breaths as well' Bex came and crouched in front of me smiling. I did what she said, my head started to clear, and my heart rate slowed.

'Thanks' I exhaled. I opened my eyes to see her head tilted to one side, her mouth set in a fin line and her brow furrowed.

'How did you know I was there today?' It was my turn to smile.

'Gallagher Girls always find each other' Her expression softened she stood up and smiled.

'Sisterhood now and forever' she extended her hand out and started to help me up, she let go of my hand and dropped me on the floor.

'OW!' I gave her a deadly glare as she started laughing.

'That was for leaving me 18 months ago!' I smiled as picked myself up.

'I guess I had that coming'

'You think?' The sarcasm was real.

'I'm sorry.'

'Cam I kno-'

'No you don't know. You don't know how bad I felt when I left. How much it hurt that you had to tell my mom and Joe that I was missing. You don't know what It was like killing someone who was aiming a bullet at your head when you were in Maine. You don-'

'You were in Maine'

'Yeah. I killed Jason Scott on the roof.'

'YOU KILLED HIM!'

'Well if I didn't he was going to shoot you.'

'Wow!' She exclaimed. Then chuckled. 'The CIA wanted us to bring him in for questioning about the Circle. We found his body on the roof and thought the Circle had killed him before we could'

'Not exactly. Catherine paired me with him so he could teach me sniper selected his target that British Bitch and aimed at you. I killed him before he could think twice.' We both were silent.

'Thanks Cam.'

'Anytime.' She looped her arm through mine and directed me back to the house.

'Beside's Grant and Nick made tacos!' tonight won't be as bad as I thought.

 **Let me know your ideas about what might happen! xxx**


	6. Bruised Explainations

**Zach's POV**

'I'm not hungry' Cammie stood up and ran out of the room.

'Cammie' Macey shouted. We heard the front door open, a cold breeze filled the room.

'I'll go' Bex said standing up and ran after Cam.

'So…' Grant began

'So?' I asked

'Do you think Cam will come back willingly or will Bex have to use force?' He smiled.

'For Cam's sake, I hope it's the first one.' I added

'Well, I'm not waiting for them. Who want's tacos?' Nick said dishing up the food.

'Might as well, don't know who or when they'll be back.' Grant added getting up to help Nick. Liz and Jonas were clearing away their equipment leaving Macey and me at the table.

'You need to talk to her.' Macey said

'I don't need to do anything Macey' I glared.

'Yes you do. She cares about you and you are the only one that can get through to her.'

'18 months of nothing Mace. What do you expect me to do?'

'Talk to-' As she was about to finish, Bex and Cam walked in with beaming smiles and linking arms.

'The food smells amazing. I haven't eaten a proper meal in ages' Cammie said.

'I can tell. You're getting slower Cam.' Bex teased.

'Yeah but her aim hasn't changed' I whispered pushing my food around the plate. Silence once again crept its way into the room.

'Anyway Cam. Who is Leo?' Nick asked.

'Leo Johnston. Graduated from Blackthorne two years before you did. Became an independent hitman for hire. Catherine hired him and he was worked for her ever since.'

'I think I remember him having the 4th best score on the shooting range.' Grant said between mouthfuls.

'Who were the top 3?' Macey asked

'Soloman, Me and Cam's Dad' I looked at Cammie ' _In that order_ ' I smirked at her, she blushed, rolled her eyes and looked away from me.

After dinner, we all sat in the front room with the television on. Macey and Nick were cuddling on the sofa, Liz and Jonas were congregated by the computer making a profile of Leo. Grant and I were sitting on another sofa. Bex and Cam were sitting around the coffee table. Bex was telling her everything that she missed. Which is a lot.

'...and then the Director showed us a photo of you and asked us to bring you in.' Cammie took a sharp intake of breath.

'Are you going to?' She looked at all of us in turn.

'That depends' I move forward staring at her 'Are you a threat?' Her wide eyes dropped shaking her head. She let out a long breath and started to remove her jacket. Her tanned arms were covered in bruises. Liz let out a squeal. We all stared at Cam in horror. She kept her head down, looking at her arms. I found myself moving towards her, running my fingers over the marks. My hands made their way to her face, lifting it to look at me in the eyes.

'Who did this to you?' I whispered. She gave a weak smile as a single tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

'The people that want me dead.'

'Well that's a long list' I smiled

'And it's got even longer' She placed her hands on top of mine and removed them from her face. 'I should go' She began to stand up. I grabbed her arm.

'And why would you do that?' I teased

'Because I'm unsafe for all of you. Bex is getting dragged into this and I don't want you getting dragged in as well.' She was serious.

'DRAGGED INTO WHAT CAM? _PLEASE ENLIGHTEN US_ BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US ANYTHING' I shouted, standing up blocking off her path.

'I can't tell you.' Cam dropped her eyes.

'AND WHY NOT?' My anger was rising and my fists were shaking.

'Because that's what she wants' she looked at me. 'She wants you to get involved and then hurt you Zach. I can't let her hurt you.' Her voice broke. She stood staring at me.

'So she did this to you?' Bex stood up and had a better look at Cammie's arm. Cammie laughed.

'No. Some of them are from missions, others are from nightmares.'

'You still have nightmares?' I asked stepping closer to her

'Every night. They've become worse since I left you' She gave a weak smile.

'Cammie, how often do you sleep?' Jonas asked standing up and looking at Cammie's eyes, feeling her blood pressure. 'Shit Cam. Your pulse is too weak. You need to rest.'

'I'm fine, honestly' she said lightheartedly.

'No you aren't. I prescribe bed rest _immediately_.' Jonas said pushing Cam out of the room.

'Where am I staying?'

'With me' I said as I caught up to her.

I moved past her and opened to door. 'If that's alright with you' I added with a smirk. She paused.

'It's acceptable' She smiled and moved into the room looking round, her eyes rested on the double bed and then back to me. 'Just no funny business' She smiled

'Shame.' I shut the door and lent against it, she turned towards the window to conceal her blush. I crept up behind her placing my arms around her waist, her head lent against my shoulder, closing her eyes.

'I've missed this.'

'I missed you' I whispered into her ear, getting a slight shiver in response. I smirked even more. 'You need to sleep' She turned around in my arms and stared up at me.

'I'm sorry for everything.' She looked slightly scared. I looked at her confused.

'Why apologise Gallagher Girl?' I asked. She exhaled loudly and moved out of my arms sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I left once and you went crazy. I disappeared again and shot you yesterday. Then I've just told you that your psycho mother is still alive and that I'm working for her.' She paused looking up at me. 'Why are you smirking?'

'I just remembered how cute you are when you're rambling' I moved to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. I then went to the bathroom to get ready. When I emerged, Cam was lying on the left side of the bed already asleep. I moved into the other side and kept distance between us.

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep but was woken to screaming at 3 am. I turned to my left and saw Cam was in the middle of a nightmare. 'Cam! Cam? Cameron? Gallagher Girl! It's okay. Wake up.' I wrestled with her and managed to pin her to the bed, my body on top of hers. She was still squirming as I continued to try and sooth her. 'Gallagher Girl it's me. Wake up' She began to relax under me. Her eyes opened and she looked at me.

'Zach?' Her voice was scratchy from screaming.

'Hey' I smirked

'Hey' she smiled.

'Nightmare?' She nodded.

I rolled off of her and pulled her into a hug. Her head buried into my neck and her breathing matched mine. A few moments passed before she spoke.

'Sorry'

'Don't be. You're safe now, go to sleep'

'I'm always safe when I'm with you'

'Obviously' She hit me.

'You're still as cocky as ever.'

'You're still as beautiful as ever.'

'Well played Mr Goode'

'Back at ya Miss Morgan' We both laughed and ended up falling asleep. Cammie secure in my arms the way she was over 18 months ago.

I woke up to sun streaking through the window. It took me a moment to come to my senses until I realised something...or someone was missing. Cammie.


	7. Slow-Pokes

**Zach POV**

'Have you seen Cammie?' I asked bursting into the front room. Nick and Macey were in the kitchen. Nick was making pancakes whilst Macey sat at the table reading a magazine and filing her nails.

'Relax Goode, she went out jogging with Bex and Grant.' Nick said

'How long have they been gone?'

'47 minutes exactly' Macey answered without looking up from her magazine.

'When will they be back?'

'Didn't ask. They didn't say' Nick shrugged 'Here have some food' he plated up 3 pancakes. I sat opposite McHenry.

'How was she last night?'

'Meaning?' I smirked, Macey rolled her eyes.

'I _mean_ how was her nightmare. I heard her scream'

'We all heard her scream' Jonas said walking into the room.

'She's hiding something from us. She's scared of something.'

'Any ideas?'

'My mother is a pretty good bet.'

'I don't think so.' Liz said nervously walking in carrying her laptop.

'What do you mean?'

'Well...I was going over Cammie's lasy mission with us to see if I could identify anything strange and…' she took a deep breath 'Cammie said she saw something.' She blurted.

'Saw what?'

'I don't know. You asked her what the hell she did and she said _I thought I saw something_. She said that before she was shot.'

'So whatever she was in that building spooked her.'

'But what?'

 **Cammie POV**

'Hurry up slow-pokes!' Bex's figure started disappearing infront of us.

'She...Is...Fast' Grant said between very deep breaths.

'No Shit' I replied. Both me and Grant had stopped to catch our breath. Bex being the natural athlete came back to us with only a light sweat breaking on her forehead.

'Hey! It's _your_ fault for wanting to come out with me' she said.

'Can we just stop?' Grant asked

'No. We can walk back if you want. I'll text Macey.' Bex whipped out her phone. 'Nick's making pancakes! _Come on, I'm starving_ ' We started walking back. We talked about general things as traffic passed us. After 10 minutes I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Bex to walk straight into me.

'Jez Cam! Keep moving!'

'Black SUV with tinted windows' I bend down to _tie_ my shoelaces. Giving Bex and Grant the opportunity to look around

'Seen. What about it?' Grant asked.

'It's driven passed us 4 times' I stated.

'Okay what should we do?' Bex asked. I stood up and faced them.

' _We_ aren't going to do anything. _I_ am going to get in the car and _you_ are heading back to the house.' I took a step back. Bex and Grant both grabbed my wrists.

'Hell to the no' Bex said at the same time Grant said 'Are you CRAZY?'

I smiled at Grant. 'Complete and utterly bonkers' I said in my best British accent. They both were giving me death glares, they loosened their grip on my arms so I stopped smiling.

'Cameron' I turned round to see Leo standing behind me with an angry look in his eyes but a smile on his face.

'Leo what are you doing here?'

'Well you weren't at your apartment and you weren't answering your phone so I traced it...unsuccessfully.' His smile vanished.

'Yet you found me.' I crossed my arms over my body.

'You are true to your name Chameleon. It was very hard to find you.' He looked behind me at Bex and Grant. 'I also don't appreciate being lied to either. Cameron introduce to _properly_ to Rebecca and Grant.' A smile started to slowly creep up on his lips as Grant, Bex and I were frozen and speechless. 'Did you _honestly_ think that I wouldn't have researched your friends and family _before_ I met you.' He chucked at our speechlessness. 'Cammie, get in the car now'

'She's not going anywhere.' Bex said standing next to me.

'Bex, it's ok'

'No it's fucking not!'

'Bex...' Grant held onto her shoulder.

'Don't worry, I'll return her later' Leo said

'6pm sharp right here. If not, hell would seem like a blessing' Grant threatened and Leo just smiled.

'Leo let's go' I walked away from the others and got into the passenger seat. I saw my friends stare at me as we drove away.

'There's a change of clothes in the back.'

'Thanks'

'Cam, I'm sorry but Catherine went ballistic when you weren't at your place. She thought you skipped town.'

'Meaning that she's going to punish me when she sees me.'

'Yeah.'

'Did you tell her about -'

'No. I know that if I did she would want them dealt with.'

'Thanks'

'Don't mention it.' He paused. 'I have to apologise for yesterday, you know..'

'The fact that you were a complete and utter dickhead. Why?'

'Catherine's been suspicious that we're planning something so sent someone to spy on me. I saw him a could of times yesterday.'

'Did he see Bex?'

'I don't think so.'

'Okay so, that still doesn't explain your behaviour yesterday'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Anyway I'm sorry. I arranged a meeting with Preston, that's where we're heading.'

I took a deep breath relaxing into my seat. 'Okay. What do I say?'

'Shipment's due at midnight tonight.' I snapped my head to look at Leo.

'But...But that means..'

'The target will arrive tonight.'

Bex's POV

'What the fuck are we going to do now?' I snapped once Cam's car disappeared out of sight.

'We run.' Grant flashed a quick smile and darted off down the street. 'Hurry up slow-poke!' He called over his shoulder. I can't believe he's treating this as a joke. I started to run after him.

We burst through the door of the house. Causing everyone to look at us.

'Where's Cammie?' Zach asked, his eyes darting everywhere searching for her

'Liz, laptop now.' I said

'Where's Cammie?' He asked again, this time venom started spilling into his voice. I looked at Grant, he sighed then said 'With Leo'

'HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!' He shouted

'SHE WENT WILLINGLY! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD JUST LET HER GO? SHE WANTED TO GO! BUT GRANT STOPPED ME!' I screamed back.

'WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?' Zach spun his attention to Grant who was sitting on a sofa peeling an orange.

'Because...I put a tracking device on her' he said calmly. Holy shit! Why didn't I think of that.

'Found her!' Liz was excited then she was soon deflated.

'What's wrong?' Jonas asked.

'Umm, she's actually at Preston's house.'

'Preston? As in your Preston?' Nick asked Macey

'Yes' Liz answered for her. Macey was looking very uncomfortable.

'Why the hell would she be there?' Macey asked

'Somebody knows' I said handing Macey her phone. 'And you're the only one that can ask'

Macey's POV

Shit.

 **So...What do you think so far? :)**


	8. I know Morgan

**Cammie POV**

'Do you have an appointment?' The voice came through the speaker

'Preston it's Cammie.'

'Oh hey Cam, come on up!' There was a buzzing sound, then the steel gates started to open. Leo stopped the car in front of the house and turned the engine off.

'Do you want me to come with you?'

I glared at him. 'Not after last time.'

'How was I to know she was his cousin?' He throws his arms up in defeat but he stays put.

'One more thing, no comms'

'Cam, it's too dangerous'

'He trusts me and I trust him. He won't hurt a fly'

'Okay then just...be careful'

'Always' With that I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the front door, before I could knock Preston answered the door.

'Hey Cam!' He smiles and gave me a little hug. He looks the same as before, except now he's filled out slightly and has a few defining muscles on his arms and chest.

'Hey Preston. How are you?' I returned the hug.

'I'm grand actually! Being in Rome definitely has its perks.' Breaking away from the hug and shutting the door behind us

'Meaning?'

' _Well…_ ' before he could finish a tall blonde walked in from one of the rooms and stopped when she saw me. She was wearing a red summer dress that was fitted at the waist then flowed to just above her knee, she had black wedges on.

'Babe you didn't tell me we had company' she strutted over to me and extended a perfectly manicured hand 'Hello, I'm Charlotte' I shook her hand, she applied pressure as if warning me, I applied the same pressure back challenging her.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Cammie'

'Oh! I've never heard you mentioned before' She smiled evilly

'Cammie's a friend of Macey' The mention of Macey made Charlotte physically tense

'How wonderful.' She glared at Preston 'Well, I'll leave you both to...whatever and I'll see you later sweetie' She stepped past me and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving.

'One of Rome's perks I presume?' I teased

'You would like her if you get to know her. It's just she never liked what happened between me and Macey.'

'I understand'

'Thanks. Anyway why are you here?'

'I need a favour.'

'Another one?'

'Yeah. I promise it won't be like last time.'

'Good because I still can't look at my cousin in the eye' He smiled and I smiled. 'When is it happening?'

'Midnight tonight'

'Cam I don't know. It's short notice.'

'If we don't do it tonight, we might not get another opportunity'

'Okay, okay. I'll set it up now.' He took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt. 'Just promise me one thing?'

'Preston, you know I keep promises, especially in my line of work'

'I know, I know. Just this time, make sure you clean up _all_ the blood. My maid went absolutely _insane!_ She nearly called the police on me!'

'What happened to her?'

'She's still here. She's become more...acquainted to my line of work'

'Ah yes! _The family business_. How's it working out for you?'

'Honestly? I'm shitting myself. I didn't realise the empire my dad had built up'

'Drugs, weapons, women and children. The best life!' **(Note the sarcasm)** He looked at me angrily

'No Drugs, no weapons, no women or children. I deal with hacking and investments and moving money across the world securely. I'm not into illegal trade'

'Yet.' He sent me a warning look then exhaled.

'The poker game will be set up for 2am, that gives you plenty of time to get them here. Deal?'

'Deal' He opened the door signaling that I should leave. 'Oh, Preston?'

'Yeah Cam?'

'I'm bringing my own crew.'

'Who?'

'Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Nick, Zach and-'

'Macey?'

'See you later' I waved as I ran down the stairs leaving Preston standing at the door, open mouthed in shock.

'What's the rush buttercup?' Leo asked when I sat down. I punched him in his arm.

'Drive.'

'Why?'

'Because I said so.'

'You're cute when you're bossy' He pulled out of Preston's driveway and headed towards the motorway, I glared at him.

'Don't push your luck'

'Okay, Sorry. By the way Catherine is pissed at you'

'Why?' He shrugged his shoulders.

'She sent a text, it simply said _I know Morgan and I'm not happy._ What do you think that means?' My heart rate quickened and my mouth became dry. 'Cam? Are you ok?'

'Drive faster.'

'Cam, what does she know?'

'She knows that I know'

'Know what?'

'Fuck, Just drive.'

'Cam what's going on?'

'We have a tail. Grey SUV, been following since we left Preston's.'

'Shit. You're right. Hang on.' Leo put his foot down and started weaving through traffic. 'Are they following?' I looked over my shoulder.

'Yes, and gaining'

'Cam, what's going on?'

'Catherine knows that I'm a double agent' Then my world was turned upside down. Literally.

 **News-reporter POV**

We are live at the scene of a horrific crash in which two people have suffered fatal injuries. Witnesses say that a grey SUV swerved into the vehicle in front causing it to flip over. Witnesses then say the people in the vehicles got out and engaged in a gunfight which resulted in the two fatal injuries. Two people are unaccounted for and we have received word that one person who died due to their injuries is Leo Johnston a local business investor. I'm Charlotte Scott, goodnight and back to you in the studio.


	9. Business and Intruder Alarms

**Macey POV**

'Holy shit. Did she just say Leo Johnston is dead?' Bex asked

'Yeah. And there was gunfire' Nick added

'Two people missing. One _has_ to be Cammie' Zach said

'Where was she going?' I asked Jonas

'I don't know. They left Preston's pretty quickly'

'You have to call him Mace' Bex asked

'And what will I say?'

'You're a McHenry, you'll think of something' She winked.

'I'm going for air' Nick said walking outside. I sighed.

'I'll talk to him' Grant said

'No, I need to. But I'll call Preston first'

 _*Ring Ring Ring Ring*_

 **Winters speaking**

 _Hey Pres_

 **McHenry?**

 _Yeah. It's been a while._

 **It has...ummm how are you?**

 _I'd be better if you told me why Cammie was at yours earlier_

 **I can't tell you.**

 _Why not?_

 **It's business**

 _And she's missing_

 **Wait what?**

 _Have you seen the news._

 **No. Hold on.**

There was noises on the other end of the line

 **Shit.**

 _Yeah. Shit_

 **She left mine in a bit of a hurry.**

 _Did something spook her?_

 **I don't think so. We talked about...** _ **business**_ **and she left.**

 _What business?_

 **Macey, you know I'd tell you, but I can't**

 _Preston please._

On the other end of the line sirens started going off.

 _Preston, what was that?_

 **My intruder alarm. Macey I need to go.**

 _Keep me on the line in case._

He took a heavy breath

 **Fine.**

He was moving around. Then nothing.

 _What's going on?_

Nothing.

 _Preston?_

Nothing.

 _Preston!_

There was movement again

 _ **I'm so sorry Macey but Preston isn't available right now. He's too busy with me for trash like you, so fuck off. Adios**_ She hung up.

My blood started to boil. I recognised that voice from the news. Charlotte Scott is a grade A Bitch. 'That Motherfucker!' I screamed throwing my phone across the room. I turned around and had 5 pairs of eyes staring at me. 'WHAT?' I reverted back to my bitchy-teenager-faze whenever I need to. It's my security.

'What did Preston say?' Bex asked

'He said that he and Cam talked about _business_ and that she left in a hurry. Then the intruder alarm went off and that plastic barbie bitch from the TV answered the told me to fuck off' I said gathering my things.

'Where are you going?'

'To Preston's.'

'Why?'

'To slap that bitch so hard her fake tan will come off' I smiled 'Are you coming?' I said dangling the keys in front of her face.

 ****An hour later *****

'Winters resident, Do you have an appointment?' Charlotte's voice came from the speaker

I put on the sweetest voice possible 'Hi Charlotte, it's Macey McHenry here to-'

'No way in hell am I letting you in' I gripped the steering wheel harder till my knuckles were white.

'Easy Mace' Bex whispered. I loosened my grip.

'Could I possibly speak to Preston please?'

'No.'

'Wow, you were right she is a bitch' Bex whispered

'Charlotte, who's at the gate?' This voice came from the speaker but was distant slightly.

'Oh just some wannabe' She said innocently.

'Charlotte, I can see it's Macey, let her in.' Preston's voice was clearer now

'Why do you want American trash here?'

'That so called _American trash_ is one of my best friends, now let her in.'

'It's either me or her.' There was silence.

'Did she just ask that?' Grant said from the back.

'She did' Bex said. There was still silence. I was silent. Then suddenly we heard a large buzzing noise as the gate started opening.

'Now we know his answer' Grant added.

'Grant, although you are dating one of my best friends, I will not hesitate to kill you' I said. I pulled up outside the house. We all got out of the cars except of Nick. He stayed at the house. I was obviously pissed at me and for good reason. He just couldn't understand what happened between me and Preston. Nick consumes my thoughts as the front door opened. Preston was standing there with sweat on his brow and blood staining his white shirt, he somehow managed to smile.

'Hey guys, long time no see. Come in' He disappeared inside the house as we started to assend the stairs dumbfounded.

'He has blood on his shirt' Liz pointed out

'Is it his?' Grant asked

'We'll see' Zach said stepping through the door.

His hallway was large and full of light, the decor had combined classic Rome with modern Rome. He emerged from a side room with a blood covered towel and was still smiling.

'Thought you'd get here quicker' He directed at me. I shrugged.

'Yeah well there was an accident down the road and police _everywhere_ so I came as quick as I could'

'Perfect timing actually, she's awake' He turned around and started walking into the room he just came from

'Who's awake?' Zach asked stepping forward. Preston stopped and stuck his head around the door.

'Cammie of course' He smiled then disappeared again. We all rushed into the room to see Cammie sitting on the desk in the corner of the room while Preston attended to the wound on her stomach. So it was her blood that covered his shirt. Part of me was relieved that it wasn't Preston's, the other half was worried because it was Cammie's. She smiled when we entered.

'Hey' she said

'Cam what happened?' Zach asked moving towards her placing his hand on her cheek

'Got into a little accident.'

'An accident? Cam tell them what you told me.' Preston stood up and looked at Cam. She signed.

 **Cammie POV**

'Catherine knows I'm a double agent. Someone told her.'

'Double agent?' Zach asked, searching my eyes

'Catherine and I made a deal. I would work for her if she didn't hurt my family or you. She agreed and taught me most of her tricks. She then said that we were meeting with important Circle members. I managed to contact the CIA telling them about the meeting but nothing happened. So me and Leo formed a plan to bring the circle down completely.'

'Leo's a good guy?'

'Double agent for MI6' I looked at Bex

'That's why he liked my accent' She said

'Yeah. He's been in deep cover with the Circle and when I got involved he found out about my plan and we worked together.'

'Where does Preston fit into this? No offense buddy but you're not really a James Bond or Jason Bourne kinda guy' Grant said

'None taken'

'Anyway, Catherine wanted a way to _expel_ certain members who became greedy. Preston's been organising poker games for Circle members and high rollers, when there here we play two schemes on them. One - Preston gambles with them and they loose money. Two - they get violent and we _clean up_. Its a win-win situation for Catherine and for us.'

'How so?'

'Catherine gets rid of those she doesn't trust, and in turn trusts me more. Then the money she gets, we trace around the world to find where she's been hiding'

'Still doesn't explain what happened today' Zach said tracing my bandages with his other hand. I winced and he stopped.

'Leo got a text saying _I know Morgan and I'm not happy_. Meaning that Catherine knows what us three have been doing behind her back. Then when we left the SUV followed us and ran us off the road. We got out and shots were fired. Leo was protecting me and we were trying to get into the woods to run, he got shot and the bullet traveled through. I couldn't save him.' My voice broke.

'Then she ran through the woods back to here, causing several alarms to go off. She was passing out when I got to her.' Preston added.

'Thank you' Zach said turning his head to face him.

'Anything for friends' Preston didn't look at Zach, he had his focus on Macey who was trying to avoid his gaze. 'Macey can we talk?' She nodded and they left the room, shutting the door behind them.


	10. Sydney and the Golden Gate Bridge

**Macey POV**

'So…' He said

'So…' I replied

'I'm sorry' We both said, when we realised what happened we smiled

'I never meant to lead you on' I blurted

'I know, it was your bitch-McHenry persona'

'Yeah, before Gallagher I thought I had immense power'

'What changed?' I thought for a moment.

'Those people in that room became more of a family than mine ever were. They care about me.'

'So did I, I still do'

'I know, I should have been nicer'

'It's okay, just think it as _maintaining a cover_ ' He was still smiling.

'So...Rome?' I said changing to topic

'Yeah, I've been here for about 2 years unofficially'

'Last time I heard, you were in the states...and single' I diverted my attention to my nails trying to distract myself from his gaze.

'Charlotte was a bit harsh wasn't she?' He said scratching the back of his neck

'Harsh is an understatement' I snapped

'She just never understood why I was attracted to you for so long'

'Neither can Nick. He doesn't like that I led you on, I think that part of him believes that I'm doing the same to him'

'Are you?'

'No. I love Nick.' He simply nodded

'I'm happy for you McHenry, honestly I am' He started reaching for the door handle

'Preston?'

'Yeah?'

'When you find a girl, _and you will_. Make sure you do a background check. You know, in case she's a psychotic bitch like the last one?' He smiled again

'Are you referring to Charlotte or yourself McHenry?' He teased, I sent him a death glare as he opened the door back to where we just left.

 **Zach POV**

Macey and Preston entered the room again, they both seemed in positive spirits. I diverted my attention back to Cam.

'What's the plan Gallagher Girl?' I smirked, she smiled.

'Catherine's on to me so it's not safe to stay near Preston..so you need to disappear.' She directed at Preston

'I'm already in Sydney. Actually, I've just crossed the Golden Gate Bridge' He smiled

'Sorry dude, but the Golden Gate Bridge is in the states' Grant said

'Exactly, Preston has scrambled his location to be near impossible to trace' Jonas stated impressed.

'Now this is what I have to do for Cam. May I?' He said to Jonas who had his laptop on his lap.

'Be my guest' He handed it over as Preston began his encryption key flying his fingers across the keys. After a few moments 'Okay, someone who matches your description with a slight limp has just boarded a flight to New Zealand.'

'Preston, this technology is impressive. I'm surprised people haven't come after you'

'Jonas!' Cam shouted

'It's okay Cam. But yes people have tried to kill me. I'm glad that Cammie taught me how to fight and to shoot a gun'

'You did what?' I stared at her pissed

'The Circle were going to give Preston a permanent bodyguard, but if plans failed Preston would be expendable. I convinced Catherine to let me and Leo train Preston is simple combat. The more extensive stuff he learnt himself' She said looking at me.

'How close were you and Leo?' Dare I ask? I did. I had to know.

'Leo was a ladies man. He said I was beautiful and called me sweetheart but that was it.' She stared back at me, I searched her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. She was.

'Did he touch you anywhere or hurt you?'

'Only the time that you saw. But that was for show, he knew someone was watching us, the rest of the time he was a gentleman to me.'

'But not to my cousin.' Preston added

'He said he didn't realise she was related to you.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever. Cam take these.' He handed her a little pill. Liz stood up to have a look.

'That's the sleeping pill I invented. How?' She asked

'Yeah, Cam needed more to stop her nightmares and I managed to make more, the only problem is she hasn't been taking them'

'They make me dream about my dad, about the day he disappeared or when Catherine showed me his grave. I would rather have the nightmares' she whispered.

'Cam I'm sorry' I said hugging her allowing her tears to fall on my shoulder, but none did.

'It's not your fault' she added

'Cam take the pill, I'll be with you the whole time.' I said

'Fine' She took the pill whilst I held on to her, after a few moments she began to lean on me and fall asleep. I picked her up bridal style and turned to Preston.

'Which room?'

'Down the hall on the right'

'Thanks' I carried Cam out of the room and followed Preston's instructions. The room faced south towards the forest and the sun was beginning to set. I placed Cammie down on the four-post bed and looked around the room. In the wardrobe were some of Cammie's clothes. This was obviously her room at some point. I turned my head to look at Cammie's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and happy. The way she was before my mother ruined everything. I walked over to her and moved the strands of hair that had fallen over her face.

'What happened to us Gallagher Girl?' I whispered. The only response I got was her light breathing in her sleep. I got into bed with her and pulled her carefully into my arms.

 ***2 hours later***

Cammie began to move in my arms. She was waking up.

'Hello beautiful' I said kissing her on the nose.

'Hey' She said half-asleep

'How are you feeling?'

'Better actually just-'

'Hungry?' I finished for her. She smiled

'Starving'

'Then allow me' I said pulling her onto my back and giving her a piggy-back

'Zach! Put me down!' She squealed trying to get out of my arms as I walked out of the room

'Fat chance Gallag-' Before I could finish there was rapid gunfire consuming the bedroom we just left. I twisted Cammie round and placed her on the ground, my body covered her's as the shots kept firing and firing. Suddenly, BOOM. Then the house began to shake.


	11. Whose Stephanie?

**Catherine POV**

'Ma'am, we are in position. Do we engage?'

'Negative. Wait for my orders.' I was perfectly positioned from my sniper spot that I could see into the ground floor room closest to the forest. There I was surprised to see my son _cuddling_ Miss Morgan. Doesn't he understand what her father did to us? Or what _she_ is doing to him? She is a snake, a poisonous one sucking the life out of him and he _loves her_?

'Ma'am they're leaving. Do we engage.'

'This is their warning. Do not shoot to kill or injure' I may be heartless but he is still my son. I want to kill him myself.

'Copy that. Alpha team proceed' Suddenly shots were fired into the room, Dust and debris began to rise in a little cloud of smoke.

'Beta team continue' I said

'Copy that.' 5.3 seconds later the bomb detonated at the front of the property. Trapping them inside.

'Teams move out.'

'Ma'am we have clear shots on the targets.'

'I said move out. I need them alive. Copy?' There was a pause

'Copy Ma'am, moving out.'

I stood up and grabbed my phone, I started dialing the only number I have programmed into it.

It rung.

 **Cammie POV**

'Cam are you okay?' Zach asked, we were both coughing from the dust

'Yep' I popped the 'p' 'you?'

'Same. We need to check on the others' He stood up and grabbed my hand helping me up. We started running down the corridor. We turned the corner to find everyone slumped on the ground catching their breath

'Guys are you okay?' I asked

'Couple of scraps, but we're alive.' Grant said.

'Preston, we need to get everyone underground in case another attack comes.'

'On it. Follow me.' Preston stood up and started leading us down a flight of stairs, across a long corridor when my phone started ringing.

'Hello?' I asked

 **Cammie, its so good to hear that you're alive**

 _Catherine!_ I stared at Zach, his eyes wide with fear

 **Are you alright, everyone in one piece?**

 _This was you?_

 **I'm a woman of my word Cameron, I didn't pull the triggers** _ **or**_ **detonated the bomb**

 _But you did give the orders_

 **Touche.**

 _What do you want?_

 **Cammie, I want to protect you.**

 _From what?_

 **My son**

 _Why would he be a danger to me._

 **Because you were always just a mission to him**

 _You're lying_

 **If I'm lying, why did he forgive you so easily after you shot him? Why didn't he find you that summer? Why didn't he** _ **try**_ **and contact you over the last 18 month?** _ **Think Cammie**_ **, he** _ **knows**_ **you better than anyone. Does he really? Or is it the amount of files and information we have on you.**

 _YOU'RE LYING_

 **Ask him about Stephanie. That's part of my proof, I've sent you an email, read it if you want. Just don't come crying to me what I'm right. Farewell Cameron.** She hung up. I stare at the phone for what feels like forever before throwing it against the wall, watching it break into a million little pieces.

'Cam are you okay?' Zach asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I recoil at his touch. 'Cam what did she say?' I stared into his emerald eyes trying to find something to cling onto. Hope. Catherine has been right about most things, why would she lie now? 'Cam?' He asked, worry seeping into his voice.

'Whose Stephanie?' Zach physically tensed and his grip tightened on my shoulder

'Cam..'

'Who is she?' I stepped out of his hold

'No one important' He stepped towards me

'WHO IS SHE ZACH?' I screamed. I looked into his eyes, he dropped his gaze from mine.

'A one time thing' He whispered.I don't know what came over me but I slapped him hard across his face, what pissed me of the most was he stood there taking it.

'Zachary Goode, I hate you' I whispered before pushing passed him into the room that Preston wanted us to go into. I sat in the corner away from everyone else, I took another sleeping tablet, lied down and curled up allowing silent tears to fall before once again I drifted off into sleep.

 **Sorry for the slightly short entry. But thank you SO MUCH for the amount of you that are reading and some of the nice comments. What I'm trying to do is upload daily till Chapter 20, then have it at possible one or two chapters a week. Is that okay? Please let me know what you think! Any ideas suggested may be added.**

 **Check out my other story: _Trust Me, Trust a lie_ based on the _Heist Society_ series also by Ally Carter :)**


	12. Broken Phones

**Bex POV**

'WHO IS SHE ZACH?' Cammie screamed, we all couldn't help but listen.

'A one time thing' He whispered. Me, Macey and Liz all looked as each other wide eyed and open mouthed in horror.

'Did he-' Before I finished we heard the most almighty slap followed by 'Zachary Goode, I hate you' before Cammie ran into the room and straight to the corner away from all of us.

'YOU ARE DEAD' I said launching at Zach who just entered and slamming him against the wall. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO GOODE?' I shouted holding him up by his collar.

'BEX STOP' Grant said, wrapping his arms around me forcing me to let go of Zach.

'How is she?' He asked, I kicked him in the chest since Grant had my arms.

'YOU DO NOT GET TO ASK HOW SHE IS AFTER YOU CHEATED ON HER!'

'I WAS DRUNK AND STUPID! I THOUGHT CAMMIE WAS DEAD! Grant help me out?'

'Dude, I am. If Bex wasn't going to kill you, I sure would. When did this happen?'

'Last month'

'YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WE WERE ALL IN PARIS ON A MISSION AND YOU WENT WITH A FRENCH BIMBO!' I tried _so hard_ to get out of Grant's arms, but he had an iron grip on me.

'What happened that night?' Liz asked getting out her notebook and pad.

'Liz, is this the right time?' Grant asked while struggling with me.

'Actually, I think it's a good idea' Macey said looking at her nails

'AND WHY IS IT A GOOD IDEA.' I screamed

'Because, it means I can count the amount of times I need to make his life a living hell'

'Trust me, it already is' Zach whispered, he looked up at us with glazed eyes. Zachary Goode never gets emotional; he always had a permanent mask of cockiness and arrogance around him. But seeing him broken is the worst kind of torture. Then my phone started buzzing. Grant let go of me and we ran towards it. The caller ID was blocked, I put it on speaker.

'Hello?' I said

 **AH! Rebecca Baxter of the famous Baxter's. It's delightful to finally have your acquaintance.**

'Catherine' Zach mouthed at us.

'Catherine Goode it's a shame we aren't face to face' She laughed on the other end of the line

 **I may be closer than you think**

We all looked at each other and began to look around the room.

'How close?' Zach asked

 **Zachary! I'm surprised that Cam didn't beat you to a pulp when I mentioned Stephanie.**

' _You told her!_ '

 **Oh sweetheart! Who do you think sent Stephanie your way?** She let out a long laugh

 **If you weren't so focused on forgetting Cameron, you may have realised that Stephanie drugged you.**

'I don't understand' He said

 **You never slept with her. She just used you for information and then made it appear like you slept together.**

'THEN WHY TELL CAMMIE' He screamed

 **Because...it's all part of my plan, Isn't that right Charlotte?**

 _Sure is. Even the part where I 'love' Preston and swap the sleeping pills for something...stronger_

 **Did Cameron take any pills perhaps?**

'What did you do to them?' I asked staring at Cam's unconscious body

 **You'll see when she wakes up...** _ **IF**_ **she wakes up. Farewell for now!** She hung up.

'Cam! Cam? Cam, please wake up' I said shaking her shoulders

'Her pulse is weak' Jonas said taking her wrist

''Fuck' Zach swore in Farsi

'We have to get her to a hospital' Liz chipped in

'How do we get out?' I turned to Preston who was just staring into space.

'Preston?' Macey walked towards him and placed her arm on his shoulder. He seemed to snap out of his trance.

'I was going to propose to her. Bought a ring and everything. I should've known a girl like her would never fall for a guy like me ' He said looking at Macey

'Preston, you weren't to know, she tricked you and _trust me_ I will make her pay for that. But right now Cam needs your help...I need your help'

'Okay, there's a secret passage along that wall that leads to a cave by the river' He stood up and started searching one of the brick walls for something out of place. He pressed one brick and it pushed into the wall, suddenly the whole area slide away revealing a dark corridor

'What is it with us and secret passages?' I say

'There perfect places for Gallagher Girls to hide' Zach said (mostly to himself) as he went to pick up Cammie, I roundhouse kicked him, sending him away from her.

'You may not have cheated but I'm still pissed that you could have. If Cammie wakes up in your arms, God knows what she might do.'

'You could have just said it Baxter, you didn't need to kick me' Zach said standing up and dusting himself off

'I needed to hurt you _at least_ one more time' I smirked his smirk. 'Grant, could you?' I asked

'Sure' He said walking over to Cammie and picking her up gently 'Guys, she's cold'

'Then we better move fast' The rest of us said.

'I'll call Nick to come and pick us up' Macey said reaching for her phone, then she remembered she threw it against the wall earlier, 'Can I borrow someone's phone?'

'Use mine' Preston said passing it to her, she smiled in thanks.

The corridor was dark, becoming damper as we got nearer to the exit of the cave. When we emerged, the river was flowing south, on the other side of the bank Nick was getting out of the car.

'Hey!' He shouted running across the shallow water towards us...or Macey.

'Hey!' She said running into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. 'Sorry, I should have talked to you'

'We'll talk about it later, now let's get Cammie to a hospital' Nick helped Grant carry Cammie across the water and then I helped her get into the car. Nick rented a family sized car to fit all of us in, it also would help us blend in with the tourists around.

Nick was sitting in front with Macey. Jonas, Liz, myself and Grant were bunched up in the middle with Cammie lying across us, and Zach and Preston were in the back.

'You're going to be okay Cam, Stay strong and don't leave me _or I will kill you_.' I whispered into her ear, I looked at her face, hoping for a little smile to dance across her mouth. But nothing.

When we arrived at the hospital, we all ran in, Grant had Cam in his arms.

'WE NEED A DOCTOR STAT!' Jonas said

'What's wrong?' A doctor said taking Cammie and placing her on a stretcher

'She took what we thought was a sleeping pill but it appears to have been switched'

'What's her name?'

'Cameron Ann Morgan' There's no point lying or making up a fake name or story. Not when Cammie could be dying.

'Are you relatives?' A nurse asked holding a clipboard

'No we're friends'

'I'll notify her parents immediately, please make yourself comfortable in the waiting area' She said pointing at the room next to us before rushing off.

'What are we going to do?' I asked

'We wait.' Zach said before walking into the room and sitting down with his head in between his hands. We sat around for a few hours, everyone was asleep at one point when my phone buzzed.

'Hello?' I said

 **Rebecca! Is it true about Cammie?** Joe Soloman said

 _Yeah. We're at the hospital now._

 **You found her?**

 _We've been with her for a few days_

 **The doctors said that she had an overdose. An overdose of what?**

 _She took sleeping pills to stop the nightmare's but Catherine managed to swap them for quote 'Something Stronger'._

There was silence on the over end of the phone

 **Rachel and I are on the next flight to Rome**

 _You don't have to-_

 **If Catherine is involved, it's something serious. You need to get Cameron secure.**

 _The doctors won't let us passed the waiting room_

 **Miss Baxter, you are a** _ **Gallagher Girl**_ **. You'll think of something.**

 _Thanks Soloman_

 **Anytime. Oh and by the way, don't let Zach out of your sight.** I turned to where Zach had been sitting to find an empty seat

 _Fuck._


	13. Prepare For Hell

**Cammie POV**

 _*beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep*_

'Hey Kiddo' I turned to the direction the voice had come from.

'Hey mom' I grunted

'You gave us a hell of a fright' She had a sad smile on her face and stroked my hair.

'What happened? Why am I in a hospital?' I said looking around at the white sterile walls

'You had a strong sleeping pill, you've been out for a week'

'Oh'

'It could have been much worse if your friends didn't take you to the hospital'

'Where are they?'

'Their at the safehouse, we've taken turns watching over you in case-'

'Catherine decided to pay me a visit' My mum tensed, then she smiled.

'She had the cheek to send you flowers' I looked over at the bouquet of tiger lilies in a vase at the end of the room. Red like her hair. Red like the fire she should have died in.

'Did she leave a note?'

'She did.' My mom got up and walked over to the flowers, she picked the note off and handed it to me. It said: _The deal is off_

'Do you know that that means?'

'It means that Catherine will now try and kill me.'

'Hasn't she already don-'

'No. Catherine and I had a deal that I would work for her and she wouldn't hurt my loved ones. Now she'll do anything.'

'Don't worry kiddo we'll look after you'

'Okay' I yawned, drifting back off to sleep.

 **Zach POV**

*Knock Knock* The door creaked open, I was face to face with my mother.

'Zachary! What a pleasant surprise! Come in' She let me move passed her.

'I want you to leave Cammie alone, she doesn't deserve this.'

'Oh she does. She took everything away from me.'

'She's doing what a Gallagher Girl should.'

'WHAT ABOUT ME ZACHARY! I WAS A GALLAGHER GIRL! I WAS THE ONE WHO'S BEEN HUNTED BY EVERY AGENCY IN THE WORLD. I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED HER FATHER! I WAS THE ONE THAT SENT YOU TO BLACKTHORNE HOPING THAT YOU WOULD TURN OUT THE WAY I HOPED! I WAS THE ONE WHO WATCHED YOU CHOSE THAT BITCH OVER ME!'

'I had to chose her. I love her'

'YOU LOVE HER! YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN YOUR OWN MOTHER? GOOD TO KNOW ZACHARY. I was going to take it easy on you, but now. You deserve everything coming to you' Suddenly two guys came out of nowhere and started beating me up. 'GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT' She screamed as they dragged me away. They threw me into a little room with no windows and no lights.

'You should not have pissed her off Zach' I turned to my right and saw Joe Soloman bound against the wall with a black eye and bloody lip.

'How did you get here before me?' I asked

'Spy' I pointed to himself.

'Don't steal my trick'

'Don't run away from my step-daughter or break her heart'

'I had to. I need to protect her, this was the only possibility' Joe let out a long dry laugh at my response.

'No Zach. There were other ways, _safer ways_. And now the others will rescue us and fall right into Catherine's plan.'

'What is her plan?'

'I don't know. But she let Cammie live on multiple occasions.'

'Meaning that Cammie is part of her plan' I slapped myself across the face. 'How could I be so stupid?'

'Because you love her. You've seen her at her worst as well as her best. You don't want her to slip again.'

'She's different though. 18 months of nothing and then in the last few days she's gone from shooting me in the leg, to loving me and then believing my mother'

'Cammie feels in-debt to your mother, she saved her life _and_ promised to keep us all protected'

'Joe...I've screwed up _big time_ '

'Same'

'How so?'

'Rachel didn't want me to leave looking for you or Catherine. She said it was too dangerous and I didn't listen. I want to repay Matthew. After he died Cammie saw me as a father figure, still does more so now. I couldn't handle myself it I was responsible for anything to happen to Rachel and Cammie.'

'You've protected them more than anyone could. You're Joe _freaking_ Soloman, CIA _legend_!'

'I don't feel legendary right now' He held up his bound wrists.

Then the two men came back and dragged me out again. They took me to another room; this room was just as plain as the other, only there was a chair in the center of the space, to which they tied me to. There was a table in the far left corner covered with equipment. This was a torture room.

My mother walked in and selected a knife from the table and waved it in front of my face.

'You will tell me where Cammie hid the alumni disk'

'I don't know what you're talking about' She slapped me across the face.

'Stop lying! She took it from me nearly a month ago, where is it?' She spat

'I have no idea' She slapped me again.

'Since you won't co-operate, we will _make you_ co-operate' She placed the knife back on the table and turned to the men next to her. 'At the first sign of blood...keep going' She left the room and shut the door, the men advanced on me and began punching me all over my body, they stopped when I coughed up blood. Then they untied me and dragged my limp body back to the room with Joe.

'Catherine really isn't playing anymore' He said

'Yeah, she wants to know where Cammie's hidden the alumni disk'

'Cammie has the disk?'

'Apparently so'

'Then we better prepare for hell'

 **Author's note: Thank you SOOO much for the amount of you that have been reading; I know I wrote this a couple of chapters ago but honestly the amount of people that have read has gone up A LOT and I feel very greatful. Yesterday it was at 615 people, then this morning it was over 800! I'm now slightly scared to write for all of you :P**

 **If you leave a review, I'll reply...Like now:**

 **Ariana: Thank you so much xxx**

 **Segi: I'm on Easter break so I can write a lot. Its actually been really relaxing to write a chapter in the evening before I go to bed and upload it in the morning xxx**

 **Selena: Thank you! It means a lot for someone to say that! Thank you for thinking it was Goode ;) xxx**

 **JupiMoon: Bless ya! I've been worried that my twists would be too complex! Thank you for enjoying it! xxx**


	14. BECAUSE SHE'S A PSYCHOTIC BITCH

**Cammie POV**

I was discharged from the hospital this morning, a day after I woke up. We drove to the safe house where everyone else was sitting in silence. They looked up when we entered. 'Hey Cam' Bex and Macey came rushing towards me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

Can't. Breathe.' I squealed. They released.

'Where's Joe?' My mom asked. The girls looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

'Ms Morgan, you look absolutely lovely today'

' _Macey…_ ' My mother warned

'What! Can't a girl compliment her friend's mom on her style?' She said innocently

'Macey McHenry where is my husband?' My mother warned again, Macey turned to Bex.

'We nominated you' She then turned around and sat on Nick's lap. Bex took a heavy breath.

'We don't know' she looked down at her feet like a child would after being told off.

' _You don't know_ '

'He said he went looking for Zach and well...didn't come back' Her gaze remained fixed to the ground.

'Where is Zach?'

'Funny story actually' Bex looked up and both mine and my mum's cross faces 'We can't find him either' She blurted

'Probably gone off with another bimbo' I said, walking to the kitchen for food.

'Cammie he never cheated on you' Grant said, I whirled on him

'So you believe him then?' I looked at the others who all diverted their gaze when they made eye-contact with me.

'Cam, we heard Catherine admit that she did it to get information, she staged the whole thing' He said

'Why would she lie to me?'

'BECAUSE SHE'S A PSYCHOTIC BITCH!' Bex said

'She's been completely honest with me since that summer, she told me the truth about my father and the truth about Gallagher and the alumni disk, why would she lie to me now?

'Cameron why do you trust her so much?' My mom asked

'My head'

'What about your heart or your gut or even better your spy instincts?'

'Everything else is telling me to run' I looked at her straight in the eye

'So you don't trust her'

'Not running from her, running from all of this' I gestured around the room 'Everyone thinks that I'm this _amazing spy_ and because of who you, dad, even Abby and Joe are i have to live up to these great expectations and I can't!' I shouted 'That's why I didn't come back _or_ make contact in the last 18 months, because finally I wasn't _the next great Morgan_ , I was the Chameleon.'

'Cammie, sweetheart, I've _never_ _ever_ wanted you to be anymore that yourself. Screw who we are, you are _CAMMIE THE FREAKING CHAMELEON ANN MORGAN_ the greatest daughter I could ever ask for'

'And the greatest sister in the whole Gallagher sisterhood I could ask for' Bex chipped in

'Ditto' Macey and Liz said

'Now sweetheart' My mom walked over to me and held on to my shoulders looking at me in the eye as if I was off to my first day of spy school. 'if you want to leave this life behind I will fully support you no matter what you chose. But right now, I need you to do what you do best and come up with a plan' She smiled and I nodded.

'Okay.' I straightened up and looked at the others 'Liz comb through surveillance from the last week looking for Joe. Jonas, do the same for Zach'

'Oh it.'

'Macey, and Nick, I need you to go shopping -'

'YAY!' Macey jumped up and down

'-for essentials, new clothes for combat, new cars and possibly a motorcycle and any gear we may need for different terrain'

'On it' they both disappeared out of door.

'What are we going to do Cam?' Bex asked

'We are going to take Preston to the US embassy'

'No way Cam!' Preston said

'We need you to contact the FBI and Interpol to help.'

'What about the CIA?'

'I don't trust them' I said

'Your head telling you that?' My mom teased

'No dad did'

'Cammie, are you _sure_ you didn't get concussion'

'Yes. Mom please trust me' She sighed

'I do kiddo'

'Then drop Preston off please'

She tilted her head and stared at me. Almost as if this was the first time she saw me.

'Sure Cam' She then left with Preston.

'What's my job Cam?'

'You are going to get your phone and call Catherine.'

'What will I say?'

'Leave that to me.'

*ring ring, ring ring, ring ring*

 **Miss Baxter, to what do I owe the pleasure?**

 _Cammie's missing._

 **And you're telling me this because…?**

 _If she dies it'll be on you_

 **Miss Baxter, Cammie's well being is no longer a concern of mine. If she dies I'll throw a party.**

 _She has the alumni disk._ There was a long silence at the end of the line. I looked at Bex and we were both trying to hold in our laughter. Things were going to plan. Jonas gave me the thumbs up to tell us to keep going.

 **Where was she heading?**

 _If I knew, I'd be out there looking for her_

 **I don't appreciate that tone Rebecca. I have** _ **insurance**_ **that will make Cam come to me.**

Now it was our turn to pause, we looked at each other with a mixture of confusion fear

 _What do you mean by 'insurance'?_

 **Hear for yourself. Say hello.**

 _ **Hello Miss Baxter**_ __

 _Joe are you okay?_

 _ **A little lightheaded and cold, but I'll survive.**_ I'm so grateful that Joe was my cov-ops teacher. 'Lightheaded and cold' means he's high altitude, and 'I'll survive' means that he isn't injured extensively

 _That's good._

 **It is isn't it! But you have until midnight to get Cammie here with the alumni disk, or her precious step-father will end up like her father Matthew. Six. Feet. Under.** She hung up.

'Did we get it?' I asked Jonas

'Just. Soloman saying that he was at higher ground helped narrow the search.' I looked at his computer, they were 127 miles away. Everyone was back now. The cars were packed and we were ready to move.

'Let's do this'


	15. Pigeons

**Cammie POV**

We drove in silence, in one car was Nick, Macey, my mom, Jonas and Liz. Grant took the motorcycle, Bex and I were in another car.

'This is weird isn't it?' She said looking out the window

'What's weird?'

'We graduated 3 years ago, we've been on so many mission and now, this might be our last one together' She then looked at me.

'We've had some good times'

'Yeah, from finding the secret passages in our first week at Gallagher, you being able to tail on of the most untailable teachers in school, then sneaking out with Josh, _then_ stealing the heart of Blackthorne boys _and_ bringing down the circle!'

'The last one isn't finished yet'

'It won't be long though'

'Yeah…'

'What's on your mind?'

'I hate to admit it, but Catherine has been a _massive_ part of my life, whether I wanted her too or not'

'I still don't get why you stick up for her'

'I know I shouldn't, but at the end of the day, she was a Gallagher Girl like us, and the sisterhood is forever'

'Sometimes I hate it when you're right' She smiled and started laughing, I gave a small chuckle but an uneasy feeling started to rise in my stomach. I hope I'm wrong this time.

We all pulled up in a diner carpark a few miles away from the hilltop house where Catherine must be.

'Okay, there's going to be a slight change to the plan.' Everyone looked at me and nodded their head. I pulled a map of the area out and placed it on the hood of the car 'Mom, since you're the best sniper shooter out of us, you'll take the bike and stay in the region up here, the bike means that if we're at the front or back of the house you'll be able to move easily'

'Got it Kiddo'

'Liz and Jonas will stay in one of the vehicles here, it we take the equipment too high, there's a chance that the signal will be and Nick with take the North side of the property whist Bex and Macey take the South'

'And that leaves you?' Nick asked

'Going inside'

'Cam, you can't!' Bex said

'Yeah, without backup is a suicide mission!' Grant added

'Kiddo, it's dangerous'

'I'm not going on my own, you all are covering the perimeter, we've got comms, all we need is a safe word and then you'll come in. I'll even wear a camera! Deal?'

'Deal.' They all agreed

'What will the word be?' Jonas asked

'Pigeons'

'Why pigeons?' Nick asked

'It's a family thing' My mom answered for me.

'So when do we move?'

'Can it be after we have food, I'm starving?' Grant said

'Sure'

We walked into the diner and sat in a booth. As we were eating, every time the bell went off we all looked to see who came it, obviously being spies we didn't all look at once, we used reflections on spoons, mirrors, other people's sunglasses, even other people's eyes. We did this every time, we were on high alert. Then one person walked in, that made me want to kill him.

'Cam do you know him?' Macey was sitting opposite me, she saw my expression change and my eyes flare.

'He's the guy that shot Leo'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive' The man was tall, dark and built like a truck, he hadn't seen us.

'He's alone' Grant said

'And armed' Bex whispered

'We can't take him out, too many civilians' Nick said.

'I'll pay then we leave _quietly_ ' Macey said getting up and walking towards the counter

'Cam, stop staring' Bex nudged me, I snapped my head and looked at her 'Sorry, he just seems familiar from somewhere else'

'Ladies and Gentleman, let's get on the road so we don't miss the party' Macey said, we all stood up and walked outside. Bex and Macey looped their arms through mine in case I lunged out at the guy. As we left he got a phone-call

'Catherine' He said. We paused. Liz _tied her shoelace_ and Nick went back to the booth to see if he _lost his wallet_. We weren't close enough to hear her side of the conversation, but we were far enough away not to get caught.

'I searched the house, I found some broken phones, but other than that, they seem to have disappeared.'

She responded

'She hasn't been back to her house, I'm heading to the airport now'

She responded then hung up. We then left and hurried to the cars, we saw him leave and head in the opposite direction.

'That means there's one less goon to deal with' Grant said

'Yep. Let's get moving before anymore come' Jonas said, he handed us our comms and trackers. He placed a small camera on the zip of my jacket. We were ready to go.

'In position' I said

'I got eye-ball kiddo' My mom responded

'Duchess and Peacock in position' Bex and Macey said

'Bookworm ready' Liz responded

'Why don't we get code names?' The boys asked

'Because you weren't a Gallagher girl!' The girls responded

'Well that's about to change. I'll be Duke, Nick will be falcon and Jonas will be…um...computerworm, how's that?' Grant asked

'Whatever you say Duke' Bex teased

'Okay everyone's in position. Let phase one begin' Jonas said, I then knocked on the door. After a few moments, the wooden door creaked open.

'Cameron'

'Catherine' She stood leaning on the door frame and smiles evilly.

''You're just like your father' she said

'A good spy?' I asked

'A fool' she said

'Cammie, you've got two coming behind' My mom said in my ear. I didn't react, she needs to think that I'm alone.

I counted in my head, 3,2,1. On cue my arms were trapped by someone's arms and a bag was placed over my head and I was surrounded by darkness. I was then carried into the property. I didn't fight or struggle. I knew I had to face what was coming to me.


	16. Transmission off

**Cammie POV**

'TELL ME WHERE IT IS!' Catherine said slapping me across the face

'What are you talking about?' Catherine had strapped me to a wooden chair in the center of w sterile room. On the table there was tools that I've seen before, tools I've used before and I'm sure I'll see again.

'YOU LITTLE BITCH!' Slap 'AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU' slap 'YOU NOW WON'T TELL ME' slap 'WHERE' slap 'THAT DAMN' slap 'DISK IS!'slap, my chair toppled to the side with the force.

'What is your obsession with the disk?' I asked between coughs. She pulled my chair upright and tilted my head to look into her face

'I need it to find someone important'

'They aren't important to you, they must be important to your employer' A flicker of fear crossed her eyes, as quick as it was there, it disappeared.

'And why would you say that?'

'Because you're Catherine Goode, you would have found a way' I then smiled which caused her to slap me again.

'You are a little bitch'

'I try' She then punched me in the chest and I doubled over. She then crouched down and looked at me in the eyes, a smirk played on her face.

'You could be doing great things Cammie, I see so much of myself in you'

'Then you must be a bitch as well' I smiled she chucked

'Indeed I am. Especially after this' She stood up and moved to the door, one of her goons wheeling in a television and placed it in front of me. Catherine turned it on and there I was. Only this was in a slightly different room and I was slightly smaller, slightly younger, this was me over that summer.

'Why are you showing me this?'

'You've always said you don't remember what happened, now here's your chance.' She pressed play and left the room. I watched as they tortured me, I heard myself scream and cry, I could feel every stab, every slap, everything as if it was happening to my body now. My head was hurting from the memories.

'STOP PLEASE STOP!' I screamed, Catherine walked into the room and pressed pause. 'Will you cooperate, because if you don't, what I did back then will happen again, only a hundred times worse. Is that clear?' She smiled and I nodded. 'Good, now get some rest and we'll try again tomorrow' With that she left. The lights went dark and I allowed the tears to fall. I listened to my comms and all I heard was static, I was alone. I've really screwed up this time.

 **Zach POV**

I've been here for 2 days. It's been hell for a while, then it just stopped. Catherine hasn't come back to me or Joe since she dumped me in here. Until today.

'Good morning Joseph and Zachary! How are we this fine day?' She cheered

'Better if you loosened these' I held up the chains

'I would, but I'm occupied at the moment.' She smiled

'STOP PLEASE STOP!' A scream came from down the corridor. Cammie.

'If you excuse me.' She vanished out the room, shutting the door and drowning out Cam's screams. I felt cold inside. I tried to get out of my restraints but with no success. I'm stuck.

'We have to help her' I said to Joe

'We can't do much, Just hope that the others come.'

'HOW CAN YOU TALK LIKE THIS! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!'

'IF I COULD YOU KNOW I WOULD! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS FOR 4 DAYS ZACH! I've tried _everything_ Zach, I can't help her' His voice broke.

'I'm sorry'

'It's okay'

Hours went passed and still nothing happened. Then we heard a speaker come on in the room and we heard Catherine talking to Cammie.

 **Where is the alumni disk?**

 _If I told you, I'd have to kill you_

 **Cammie, Cammie Cammie, I'm done with playing games.** Then there was the sound of knife's being sharpening followed by a sharp intake of breath

 **Where is it?**

 _I don't know_ Cammie whimpered

 **You're lying**

 _I'm not_

 **I know that your father told you where it was.**

Joe and I looked at each other.

'He's dead isn't he?' I asked him

'Yeah. Nothing would keep him from Cammie'

 _He didn't_

 **YES HE DID!**

 _Why would he want the Gallagher Girl list?_

 **There are secrets within the list that were important to him. So important he died protecting them.**

 _And so will I_

I could practically hear my mum smile when she said **That could be arranged** Then there was a loud scream that filled the room. **Turn the transmission off.** Once again, the room was silent.

 **Cammie POV**

'That could be arranged' Catherine smiled before stabbing the knife into my leg and leaving it there, I've dealt with pain before, but something was laced on the knife and it sent pain radiating around my body. 'Turn the transmission off' transmission? Who wad heard us? I was still in pain, I bit my tongue to stop me screaming more.

'Cammie' I heard in my ear, it was still full of static and I could only hear it faintly

'Pigeons' I whispered. That was the last thing I remember saying before blacking out.

 **Bex POV**

Cammie was taken into the house without a struggle.

'Should we move?' Nick asked

'Negative, Cammie hasn't given us the signal'

We waited. And waited. Then there was a loud high pitched buzz that filled the comms

'WHAT THE FUCK?' We all said.

'Guys, I've lost Cammie's signal' Liz said, worry in her voice

'What do we do now?' Macey asked

'Rachel?' I asked, she sighed.

'Everyone remain in position. Bex you're point now. It's your choice.'

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I've never been leader before. This wasn't school, this was _real life_ and in real life, there's no change for error. A lesson I learnt from Joe Soloman.

'We wait' I breathe out.

'Bex are you sure?' Grant asked

'We need to give Cammie time. Stay in position. Liz and Jonas, listen out for _anything_ from Cammie's comm. Try and make contact if possible.'

'On it Duchess'

'She'll be fine' Macey said placing a hand on my shoulder

'I bloody hope so'.

We waited. And waited.

'Guys, Cammie's comms is back on, its muffled but we can hear her talking to someone'

 **YES HE DID!**

 _Why would he want the Gallagher Girl list?_

 **There are secrets within the list that were important to him. So important he died protecting them.**

 _And so will I_ . Fuck Cam, don't be stupid.

 **That could be arranged.** We heard clearly a blood curdling scream.

'I'm going in' Macey said walking forward

'No you're not. We wait for the signal' I said grabbing her arm.

'SHE'S BEING TORTURED'

'IT'S NOT LIKE SHE HASN'T BEFORE!' I paused and said softly 'Macey please, you need to trust me. _Trust her_.'

 **Turn the transmission off.**

There was silence.

'Cammie' I whispered hoping with every part of me that she would hear me.

'Pigeons' She whispered

'Plan B is a go, go, go' I said running towards the house with Macey by my side.

 **Author's Note: Over 1000 of you have read my stories! I've actually cried today. I thought that maybe a could of people would read it and if it got into double digits i would be more than happy. I never imagined it would be 4 digits! Thank you :'). Now to the replies:**

 **Segi: I've always hated it when authors leave it on a cliff hanger and haven't updated in like 6 months! It really annoys me so I wanted to try and avoid that! xxx**

 **Fangirl: I will finish it off (I don't know when it will finish but I'll continue the story), After Chapter 20 (possibly) it will be a-chapter-a-week story, because I have exams coming up xxx**

 **Selena: *insert monkey emoji covering eyes* Thank you! You are one of THE SWEETEST people EVER! Thank you so much, that has just made my day...possibly my whole month! xxx**


	17. Don't Miss

**Bex POV**

'Duke and Falcon are you in position?'

'We are' Nick said

'Separate'

'Sorry Duchess, but did you say separate?' Grant asked

'Falcon take the East wall. Duke stay in position. Peacock took the West. On the count of 3 we're gonna hit them from all angles. Falcon and Peacock take the top floor clear it then sweep down. Copy?'

'Copy' All three said.

'Rachel, are have you got eyeball?'

'Clear around the perimeter, you're good to go' My heart's pounding so loud.

'3, 2, 1, Go!' I kicked the door open and entered the corridor, a guard spotted me and started to advance. I roundhouse kicked him and spun his arm around and pinned it behind his back. I got the sleeping patch out of my pocket and slapped it against his forehead. He was unconscious in seconds.

'Hallway clear' I said.

'Second floor clear now' Macey said.

'With Peacock now' Nick said.

'Duke?'

'Little busy at the moment' He said with heavy breaths. I got my gun out and started sweeping the lower floor. Macey and Nick came down the stairs and got their guns out. I signaled for them to take the right while I took the left. I found Grant punch one person and they fell to the ground, before turning round and starting on another one. I put a patch on the first guy who started getting up. Grant put the second guy in a sleeper hold and rendered the guy unconscious.

'Clear now' Grant said

'Guys, we've found Zach and Soloman' We ran down the corridor and went into the open room where we saw Zach and Soloman. Macey and Nick were trying to undo their chains.

'Stand back.' I said to Macey who had managed to undo the chains around his wrists, but not on his feet.

'Miss Baxter, if you're doing what I think you're about to do' He looked at me with a determined look in his eyes 'Don't miss' I smiled and pointed my gun at his chain. I looked at him one last time 'Eyes on the target Rebecca' I smiled once more and looked back at the chain. I fired and they broke apart 'Nice aim miss Baxter' He smiled and I helped him up. I then gave him one of the spare comm units and he put it in his ear. I then turned and did the same to Zach.

'Thanks' He said then started running out of the room. We followed a few paces behind. We burst into the room to find it empty apart from a wooden chair turned over and a bloody knife on the floor.

'Two people emerged onto the roof, one of them is carrying Cammie' Rachel said.

'Joe, Zach and I will go up to the roof, you three go outside and secure the perimeter' They nodded and disappeared. The three of us ran up the stairs and onto the roof. On one end was a helicopter that was starting up. All three figures were fighting, then a shot rung out and one body fell off the roof.

 **Cammie POV**

There are some moments in life where I've imagined dying. What it would be like to _feel nothing_. And now with the cold wind against my face, the pain still sieving through my body. I'd welcome death. I have to finish this.

I woke up when the wind hit my face, we were on the roof and I was being carried. When I saw the helicopter start, I knew I had to get away. I rolled myself off his shoulder and put myself in a crouching position, ready to fight.

'Cammie, stop playing games' Catherine warned walking towards me with the man

'Never' I launched myself at her and struggled with her, the guy was slower than us and tried to rip us apart. We were getting dangerously close to the edge. Once we were pulled apart the guy held on to me tight. Catherine pulled out her gun

'NO MORE GAMES' She screamed pointing the gun at me 'WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY' She screamed battling against the wind. It was too strong for even the best sniper shooter. My mom couldn't help me.

'I choice the Gallagher girl way' I said performing an illegal move on the guy and kicked him, he stumbled back and started to fall at the same moment I launched at Catherine, we wrestled and a shot was fired.

'CAMMIE!' I heard my name being called, I looked at my shirt, a big red patch was by my stomach, I didn't move.

'CAMMIE!' Zach, Bex and Joe said running towards me, I stood up and looked at them, they stopped when they saw the blood. Then they looked at the body next to me.

'YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD CAMERON! You are gutless, you don't have it in you to kill me' Catherine said, she was bleeding a lot from her stomach, I whirled round on her. I pointed my gun at her face. She smiled 'Do it' her smile changed into a smirk. I crouched down and looked at her in the eye.

'I'm not a monster like you.'

'I wouldn't be so sure'

'You are going to spend the rest of your life in jail'

'I'll get out, as you said before; I'm Catherine Goode, I _always find a way_ '

'This time, you won't' I then smiled, stood up, turned around and started towards my step-father, best friend and boyfriend, I collapsed as soon as I landed on my left leg. The pain returned.

'CAM!' They said running towards me. Joe went and dealt with Catherine whilst Bex and Zach helped me up.

'How are you feeling?'

'Weak' I said collapsing into Zach's arms.

'You're safe now Gallagher Girl' He whispered kissing me on my forehead his eyes were glistening. Suddenly we heard sirens coming down the path, the FBI were here.

'Baxter, help me take Catherine downstairs' Joe said, Bex followed orders and we were downstairs and out the front door within minutes.

The paramedics rushed over to me and put me on a stretcher, Zach stayed with me.

'She's lost a lot of blood, we're going to put her under for now'

'Zach, stay with me' I pleaded

'Try and get rid of me Gallagher Girl' He smirked

Then for the millionth time, my world was consumed by darkness.

*beep beep, beep beep, beep beep*

I fluttered my eyes open, I was once again in a hospital bed. In the chair next to me was Zach, we had his head on my bed and was holding my hand. He was sleeping. He was peaceful.

'Zach?' I said shaking my hand slightly, I bolted upright and looked around the room, realising where he was, he looked at me with loving eyes.

'Hey' I said

'Hey' He smirked 'Any thoughts?'

'I think i should move into a hospital considering how often I've been visiting' His smile disappeared and was replaced with seriousness.

'No, you're coming back home to D.C with me if you want' I nod 'What I meant by _any thoughts_ was if you have any thoughts on staying in this business' I thought for a moment. I knew my answer. I've known for a _long_ time actually.

 **Author's Note: So..another cliff hanger :D Some of you must really hate that I keep doing this! I was going to continue, but I thought a little bit of suspense was necessary! What do you think Cammie will choose? What do you think will happen next? :D :D**

 **JupiMoon: Sorry! This cliffhanger is probably killing you right now! ;D :P xxx**


	18. Hidden In Plain Sight

**Cammie POV**

'I'm staying' I said looking at Zach.

'Are you sure Gallagher Girl?' He held my hand tightly

'It's in my blood, I can't ignore that'

'It may be in your blood, but you don't _have to_.'

'I need to. I need to find out what Catherine wanted with the alumni disk' He raised his eyebrow

'So you have it'

'No. I might know where it is.'

'Might? So you were bluffing the whole time. Cammie you could have died.' He became angry

'But I didn't' I tried to smile

'Cam you've been too close to death more than once. It's getting too dangerous, maybe you should take a break.' He wasn't angry...he was pissed.

'NO WAY ZACHARY GOODE! I'm not going to be in that miserable position of waiting for you while you're on missions!'

'I'll leave'

'Wait, what?'

'I'll leave and have a normal life with you, just say the word and I will' He smiled

'I could never do that to you. It's in your blood as well'

'Yeah, I'm the perfect mixture of Goode and Townsend'

'I honestly thought you were going to try a pun and say _the perfect mixture of Goode and bad_ '

'Would I do that Gallagher Girl?' He teased and smirked

'Yes' I pulled him into a long awaited kiss. 'Can you do me a favour?'

'What would that be?'

'Get me out of here' We both smiled.

 **Later that day**

Zach had managed to get me out of the hospital quite quickly and drove us back to the safe house. When I walked through the door, I was bombarded with hugs and questions. Once they finished we sat down and had food.

'Our flight back to the states leaves tomorrow at 8 am' Liz informed us.

'Um, can we swing by my old apartment to get some stuff please?' I asked

'Sure, I'll drive you now' Joe said.

'I'll come' Zach offered starting to get up

'No. I need to speak to Cam' Zach nodded and sat down again.

The journey back to my place was quiet, for someone who said he needs to speak to me he wasn't doing a lot of talking. When we arrived the lock was busted in as we expected. We still went in cautiously. I went to the bedroom to collect some clothes when I entered the front room, Joe was reading a note.

'What does it say?' He jumped when I entered

'Sorry Cam, I didn't see you'

'That's the point of being the Chameleon.' I smiled 'What does it say?' He sighed

'See for yourself, it was on the doorstep' He handed me the piece of paper _How was the muffin?_ I laughed out loud

'Joe, it's from the cafe owner downstairs, while I stayed he gave me free muffins of flavours he was experimenting with. It's not some secret code'

'Thank goodness!' We both laughed

'Are you ready to start at the CIA again?'He asked, I stopped

'No' I looked at him. 'Joe, the CIA don't know I'm with you do they?'

'No, they think you're still MIA'

'I'd like to keep it that way for a while'

'Why?'

'If I show you, you can't tell anyone'

'Cammie…' He warned

'Promise?'

'Promise'

'Then let's go' I led Joe out of the apartment and back to the car. 'Can I drive?'

'Sure' He handed me his car keys, soon we were pulling up outside what was left of Preston's house. 'Cammie, why are we here?' Joe asked as I started walking through the rubble.

'This was the perfect hiding place for dad's secrets'

'What secrets did he have?'

'He didn't trust the CIA for some reason and imbedded the information into the alumni disk'

'Cam, where's the proof?'

I went into Preston's study where a picture on the wall hung. I stood staring at it. Preston said that the previous owner of the house had left it. It was a painting of a campsite by a lake where the orange flames danced in the dark. I recognised the painting because I used to go camping with my parents by that lake when I was younger.

'Dad always used to say it was his favourite place to think, because not many people visited it. I was hidden in plain sight'

'Cam, it's just a painting of somewhere, it could be anywhere' I shook my head and took the picture down. I then got out a pen knife and broke the back of the canvas, pulling back the material there was money, passports and a notebook taped to the inside. Joe picked up a passport and opened it. 'Matthew did like hiding things in plain sight' He muttered.

In the meantime, I had picked up the notebook. This was different to his journal, this was more personal. So personal, he protected it with his life. And died protecting it. I opened to a page that was creased at the end and gasped.

'What is it?' Joe came over and had a look at the page, his eyes went wide and his mouth opened. 'This is a big problem'

'It is'

'Do you know what this means?'

'If we find the alumni disk, we could bring down the CIA'

'Cammie, don't do what I think you're going to do' I turned to him, looked straight into his eyes.

' _Someone knows_ Joe! We can't ignore it!'

'Cammie, _someone_ may know but that _someone_ will protect it as well as your father did' Then a thought hit me.

'We need to go' I started running back to the car.

'CAMERON ANN MORGAN TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON' Joe had caught up and grabbed my wrist, spinning me round and locking me in place.

'It's hidden in plain sight' I whispered, my head was becoming clearer, my heart rocketing in my chest. 'I have 4 possibilities of where it might be'

'The alumni disk?'

'Yeah'

'Cammie, it's safe at Gallagher'

'No it's not.'

'Do you know something I don't know?'

'Think about it Joe! Why would we keep the disk at the place people would suspect it to be! It's almost _screaming_ to be taken!'

'But that's the point! It's hidden where it needs to be, people will think we'd be stupid to leave it at Gallagher so wouldn't look there.'

'Why did dad have such an interest in it?' Joe sighed and let go of me, he ran his hands through his hair, looked up at the sky and then back at me.

'As moment you were born he knew you'd be a Gallagher Girl, when you're mom took the job he spent a lot of time there. I walked through the corridor one day and he was emerging from a secret passage, I decided to surprise him and he nearly broke my arm. He was spooked about something or someone, he wouldn't say who or what. The last thing he ever said to me was _Keep her and it safe_ I never knew what _it_ was. I guess it's the alumni disk.'

'So it's at Gallagher' I breathed

'I guess so'

'Something doesn't add up though' I started passing 'Why would they need me to get to the alumni disk, I was only little when Dad died, so why would then need me?' I stopped 'Unless…'

'Unless…'

'Unless I know the person they're trying to find'

'How would you somebody from over 300 years of Gallagher history?'

'What if it was hidden in plain sight?'

'Meaning?'

'The name is inscripted somewhere in Gallagher. On banners or tapestries or trophies, somewhere within the walls, _somewhere in plain sight_ ' I thought for a moment, I feel like I'm right...But then again, I could be wrong. I looked at Joe and he had a massive smile on his face, beaming from ear to ear.

'What?' I asked becoming defensive and a little self-conscious

'You're not half bad at being a spy miss Morgan'

'It's because I had a good teacher' I said punching him playfully on the arm, he pulled me into a hug 'If I could have anyone as a dad, I'm glad it's you Joey' He squeezed me tighter

'Come on let's go back before they send out a search party' We laugh as we got in the car, I had a strange feeling again, like I was being watched. I looked over at the woods and didn't see anything. As Joe said all those years before: _If you feel like you're being watched...you probably are_. This was something that terrified every pavement artist like me, if we were seen we weren't doing our job properly and that could get us killed. And right now, I feel like somebody's watching me, studying me...waiting for me.

 **Author's note: Another cliff hanger! The story will be leaving Rome...for now. And entering Gallagher Girl territory!**

 **Segi: Thank you so much! I was worried myself when no-one was commenting. Like other storied have loads of reviews and I was worried that people weren't interested in mine. Honestly, it doesn't take me that long to write a chapter...its about an hour and a half per chapter so it really doesn't take that long! Thank you for loving it as much as I love writing it! xxx**

 **Guest: Yeah, guess you have to wait a little bit :D. Thank you for loving it! xxx**

 **JupiMoon: You're the first person ever to say that I inspire you! Thank you so much! You're probably hating all these cliff hangers, but hearing your reaction to them means that I'm writing the right things! Hope you loved this one! :D xxx**


	19. I Prefer Suggestion

**Cammie POV**

I haven't told Joe my suspicions about someone watching me. If I did I'll be under more protection than I am now. He kept his word and didn't mention my dad's notebook. I can't figure out why he had so many secrets when he died. Secrets that the circle came after me for. Did he know that they could come for me? Did he _want_ them to torture me? Is this all some sick, twisted joke? These are the thoughts that consume me while I'm mean to be asleep. Zach's arms are wrapped around my waist and his heavy breathing fills the room. _This should feel safe, I should be happy_ , but I'm not. I slipped out of his grasp and left the room. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. Why has this so complicated? Although those 18 months were torture for me as well my family and friends. I knew what I was doing, all the cards were laid out on the table and I knew all the people around me. Now? I don't know if I trust myself.

'Cam?' I was pulled from my thoughts, I turned round to see my mom.

'Hey' I smiled weakly

'How you doin' kiddo?' She smiled

'I'm doing good, honestly' I smiled

'Joe told me about you not wanting the CIA to know you're with us, just yet. Why's that?'

'My gut' I say

'Cam…'

'Please trust me' I paused. Perhaps a lie would help 'I think that somebody in the CIA was the person who shot me, I think that they're a mole'

'Cam, this is serious'

'If they think that they failed then they might make mistakes, then I'll be able to find them.' She furrowed her brow.

'Cam, you can tell me anything, you know that right?'

'I do. And I'd tell you if it was important'

'Just don't do anything stupid' she started to walk away 'if you do at least bring back up' she looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. _This should be safe, I should be happy_ , but I'm not.

Several hours later, we were touching down in D.C. I can't believe it's 18 months since I was last here.

So Cam what are we go-' Bex began but then her phone rang 'Hello?' There was a reply 'Yes director we've just landed.' There was a reply 'No sir, we couldn't find her.' There was yelling on the other end 'We did manage to track down Catherine Goode sir.' There was a reply 'She's in FBI custody though sir' There was a reply 'I understand sir' then she put the phone down.

'Well?' I asked

'He wants to meet with us immediately, he isn't happy that we couldn't find you' She smiled

'Thank you for this'

'I just hope you know what you're doing Cam' She said.

'I do'

'We're heading back to Gallagher now' My mom gave me a kiss and a hug 'Stay safe' she whispered. Then Joe gave me a hug.

'Don't go looking for answers Cam, promise? ' he whispered

'Promise' We parted and they went back into the airport to catch their flight.

'Where are you going Gallagher Girl?' Zach asked

'Back to our apartment' He raised his eyebrow 'Where I'm going to stay put' I said

'That's my girl' He kissed me on the forehead before getting in a car with the others. I once again was alone. I got my own taxi and went home. D.C. looked different, almost new to me. But it was old, and within each building, they held secrets, secrets they hoped no-one would find. I walked up the apartment, unlocked the door and walked it.

The place was just as I remembered it. It felt homely. _It should feel safe_ , but it didn't. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I walked over to the coffee table where surprise, a note was waiting for me. It was a phone number. I found a spare burner phone from the cupboard and dialed.

*ring ring*

 **At least I know you're alive**

 _Who are you?_

 **I'm the somebody Cam, the somebody that knows.** I took a sharp intake of breath

 _You hired Catherine?_

 **I didn't hire her, I planted the seed and she let it grow. Everything she did to you and your family was her own doing.**

 _But you gave her the idea._

 **I prefer** _ **suggestion**_ **it implies she had a choice**

 _Do I?_

 **In a way yes, if you help me I won't kill you and if you don't...well you get the idea**

 _Why would I help you?_

 **We'll be** _ **helping**_ **each other really. We both want the disk for different reasons. If you find it I'll pay you**

 _And if I don't?_

 **The CIA will be** _ **informed**_ **that you are alive** _ **and**_ **your team are keeping you hidden. Would you want your friends to become enemies of the state?**

 _No_

 **Excellent. Then we have a deal.**

 _No we don't. I'm going to find the disk and find you...then I'll kill you._

 **Very well then. The same applies to you miss Morgan. A team of operatives will be at your apartment shortly. I suggest you start running**. The phone went dead. I rushed around the apartment making sure it looked like no-one had been here. I then grabbed a few more phones, extra money, fake IDs, clothes and stuffed them in a rucksack. I headed to the door, took one look around and dashed to the coffee table and scribbled a little note. I couldn't let my friends get in trouble because of me. I then took one more look around my apartment and walked out, slamming the door behind me. The sound of sirens started to get louder. When I was on the street, there were SWAT teams emerging, to my left an elderly woman had dropped her groceries, I ran to help her.

'Thank you dear' she said

'I'll carry them the rest of the way for you' I said

'My car's just up here' She smiled

'Excuse me ladies but you have to evacuate the area' an armed officer said

'Sorry, my grandma had a hip operation a while ago and it gives her trouble every now and the' I said quickly. The officer turned to the woman next to me. Fuck.

'Would you like me to help you ma'am?' He asked

'It's alright dear, my Abigail is a grand help!' She smiled and we started walking to her car. I packed the shopping away and she handed me the keys. I nodded and got in the driver seat.

'Turn left here' She said

'Thanks for back there'

'It's alright dear, you look so honest, why lie?'

'I had an argument with my friends, I ran away and I thought the police were coming for me'

'Keep going straight. I was in the same situation, only with my dad, and they found me'

'Why did _you_ run away?'

'After my mom died, he turned to alcohol and became abusive. I ran and the police just thought I was being a teenager. My dad did horrible things to me that night as punishment'

'I'm sorry'

'It's nothing we can change now. I just wish that someone _, anyone_ would have stuck up for me like I did for you. Turn right in half a mile'

'I appreciate the help'

'Did your friends to that?' She asked pointing at my bruises on my arm

'No. It was an ex' I lied, my stomach growled

'When was the last time you ate?'

'Last night' I answered honestly

'Well dear, I'll cook you something nice.'

'You don't have to'

'I want to. Besides, I could use the company' She smiled

'I'm Cammie' I say

'I'm Grace, lovely to meet you Cammie'

The rest of the evening went by quickly, Grace and I chatted for a while. She didn't ask many questions about my 'foster family' or my scars.I stayed overnight and had breakfast with her.

'I should be going' I said

'Where will you go?'

'Virginia, I have sisters there'

'How will you get there?'

'I don't know' Honestly i did know, I was going to leave in the middle of the night and hotwire Grace's car. But after how nice she was to me, I just couldn't.

'I know a way' She walked over to a box and opened the lid. 'These are keys to my son's motorcycle, take it.'

'Grace I can't, wouldn't he need it?'

'He broke his back doing a silly stunt with it. He'll never ride again, I just haven't had a chance to get rid of it. Take it.' She handed me the keys

'Thank you Grace' I said before rushing off

'Be safe Cammie!' She called after me.

Yeah, safe. I have to find a disk that has the list of over 300 years of my sisterhood, then somehow decrypt it and find my dad's secrets, then find whoever called me and deal with them, _as well as_ keeping my family protected at all costs. Playing safe seems like a dangerous option now.

 **Author's note: View count is now over 1700! One day later i have 700 more people have ready my story! I'm speechless...thank you!**

 **Selena: Maybe I am I spy, (Don't tell anyone it's classified ;D), thank you for loving it so much. I hope I'm here for a while! I just love this story line and I hope you liked the new direction its taking! The cliffhangers are actually really hard to do, it would be easy to leave it with an explosion or the character(s) falling asleep, I wanted to challenge myself and pause the action in the middle. xxx**

 **JupiMoon: Maybe I do...maybe I don't :P. The everyday uploads will stop soon, it'll only be one (possibly two) chapters a week, sorry if you're disappointed :( xxx**

 **Segi: I love feeling connected with the readers, it means I'm doing something right! Chapter 20 isn't the end of the story, it just means it'll be weekly. Do you think the person on the phone was the person watching Cam? Or do you thing it's another 'ghost' that they need to follow? xxx**

 **Don't forget to check out my other story 'Trust me, Trust a lie' based on the _Heist Society_ series :D**


	20. Phone Calls and Text Messages

**(This is a long chapter)**

 **Zach POV**

We walked in the CIA offices and was ushered into the room I was in almost a week ago.

Hasker looked pissed at all of us.

'Well...Where is she?'

'We don't know sir' Bex replied

'Why don't you know?'

'Because she's good at her job' I stated

'If fact she is _good at her job_ , she ended up doing this.' He clicked his remote, on the plasma was video footage of Preston's house from the front, then the bomb detonated. The footage cut out. 'You could have stopped this happening' He said

'Sh-' Liz was elbowed by Jonas. Shit.

'What were you saying Miss Sutton?' He put his focus on her, a blush started to creep up her neck. She cleared her throat

'Should I analyse the footage?' She gulped.

'No we have a team on that. But because of your _stupidity_ the bomb killed two people. One of them being Agent Leo Johnson' This was all wrong. Cammie was right, something isn't normal at the CIA.

'Could we analyse the bodies?' Jonas asked

'No, we have a team on that.' He ruffled some papers together. 'You are all suspended until an investigation takes place'

'What have we done?' I asked, He spun on me.

'You let a _highly dangerous_ operative _escape_ meaning you failed your mission. _Then_ you managed to capture one of the greatest criminal minds in the world _but she's under FBI custody!_ Why would you notify the FBI _before_ the CIA?'

'Interpol' Macey said casually. Hasker took a long breath

'That explains a lot.' Then he smiled 'Please remain in the room until another agent comes in' He then walked out and shut the door.

'I don't like this one bit' Grant said

'Me neither' Nick said trying the door, it wouldn't open 'Guys, we're locked in'

'WHAT!' Everyone tried the door, except for me and Bex. We sat staring at the camera in the corner of the room. Someone was watching us.

'They know' I whispered without opening my mouth

'That means that Cammie's in danger' She replied not moving her mouth, we looked at each other

'Fuck' we both said. Suddenly the screen flashed on, it was a body camera footage from inside a van, then the van stopped and doors opened. The person then emerged onto a street. My street.

 **Alpha team in position**

 _Proceed with caution_ Hasker's voice filled the room

 **Copy that, alpha team move in.** We watched as they entered my apartment building, climbing the stairs I've done many times before and stopped outside my front door.

 **Ready to engage**

 _Proceed_

 **Copy that**. I held my breath. They kicked my door open and walked inside, the place seemed untouched. Maybe Cammie didn't go back.

 **Apartment is clear. Sir it looks like no one has been here for a while**

 _Look for clues_. The person then walked around my front room, his gaze rested on the coffee table where there was a little note. Fuck.

 **Sir we have a note.**

 _What does it say?_

 **All it says is:** _ **Honey I'm home! I know you tried to follow me in Rome, but stay out of my way or you'll regret it.**_ I exhaled. Cammie _knew_ the CIA were onto her, she's made it look like we had no idea about her location. Cammie was saving us. But where is she?

 _That will be all alpha team._ Then the transmission was cut off and Hasker walked into the room again.

'On behalf of the agency, we give you our apologies. We honestly thought that you had made contact with her'

'Just because she's a double agent, doesn't mean we are' Liz said, then stopped. Shit.

'You are dismissed.' We started to leave 'Oh, Mr Goode?' I looked at him 'We'll buy you a new door' He smiled, I fake smiled and we walked out of the building. We walked for a few blocks in silence. Bex stopped to look at a florist shop.

'We have tails' She said

'How many?' Grant asked picking up and smelling a rose

'4' She said

'What should we do Zach?'

'Go home, lay low for a few hours till I make contact. Act as normal as possible.' I smiled, we all laughed, making it seem like something it wasn't. As we all hugged goodbye, Liz and Jonas had managed to hand us all comm units. We could keep in touch easily. As I walked away, Bex shouted after me.

'ZACH, DINNER'S AT 7!' She waved at me

'I'LL BE THERE' I smirked and then turned the corner, I started running, and stopped at the edge of a busy street, I turned around and saw an agent come round the corner searching for me. I turned again and walked away. The CIA had picked some idiots to follow us...well at least _try_ and follow us.

 **Later that day**

*Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring*

 **Soloman**

 _Hey Joe it's Zach, just wondering how you're flight was._

 **What's happened now Zach?**

 _Cammie was right, something isn't right with the CIA._

 **How do you know?**

 _We were asked a lot of questions, then we say footage of them breaking into my apartment looking for Cammie._

 **Did they find her?**

 _No actually. She left a note telling us to stay away, she's gone, we can't find her anywhere._

 **She promised** he muttered **What are you going to do?**

 _The CIA have suspended us for the mission failure. Then we were tailed when we left._

 **Be careful Zach. The CIA know more than their telling us.**

 _We don't think she's in D.C. it would be too dangerous._

'Zach' Liz said

 _I got to go Joe, I'll keep you posted_

 **Same here Zach.** I put the phone down.

'Any news Liz?' I asked

'Actually yes, I looked at all CCTV footage from the time the SWAT team were outside your building and I managed to see Cammie'

'Where was she heading?'

'I don't know. She helped an old lady with her groceries and then drove her car. I'm running her plates now, maybe she knows were Cammie went'

'Yeah maybe, I'm going to sleep, night liz'

'Night Zach' She left the room. I picked up my phone and dialed a number I sadly knew off by heart

*Ring ring, ring ring*

 **Hello?**

 _It's Zach, I need your help_.

 **Liz POV**

'Liz, go to bed, you've been up for 18 hours straight' Jonas said

'I've narrowed the search. I need to find her'

'Liz we all do, just slow do-' He was interrupted by my screen flashing

'I FOUND HER!' I screamed, I ran out of the room and shouted down the corridor 'I'VE FOUND HER!' Soon everyone was emerging from their bedrooms with a look of confusion on their face

'Liz, it's 6am, why the yelling?' Grant asked

'I found who the plates are registered to, she lives 10 miles from her, she might know where Cammie went!'

'LIZ YOU'RE A GENIUS!' The others said.

'Come on, let's go!' Zach said

'Dude it's 6am.' Grant reminded

'I know, we should go before the CIA find her' he said.

We all got dressed and got into the two cars. The anticipation was building. We could be one step closer to Cammie!

 **Zach POV**

We pulled up outside a house, it seemed like something out of a 1950's postcard. We looked around. The car that Cammie drove was there, so she might be here. I walked and knocked on the door. After a few moments, an elderly woman answered.

'How can I help you deary?' She smiled

'We're looking for this girl, could you help us?' I showed her a picture of me and Cammie together, there was no guarantee that Cammie gave her her real name. She studied the photo for a moment, then anger crossed her face.

'Get off my property before I call the cops' She said trying to shut the door, I held onto it.

'Wait! You've seen her, please she could be in trouble'

'Are you her _friends_?' She glared at all of us

'We are, and we want to help Cammie, do you know where she went?' Bex said, stepping up next to her

'Why should I tell you, after everything you did to her!' I looked at Bex, she looked at me. Bex had a plan. She had a lie.

'She's been in an accident a few months ago and lost her memory, she thinks we're all enemies but honestly we're trying to help her' Bex said stepping closer to the woman 'please' her voice broke. The woman thought for a moment.

'Tell me her name and I will.' I paused. I looked at Bex who was smiling like a cheshire cat.

'Cameron. Although she prefers to be called Cammie' Bex said triumphantly. The woman sighed.

'She took my son's old bike out at around 4:30 this morning.' She then shrugged 'We're both early risers. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore, just please make sure she sees her sisters.'

'Her sisters?' Grant said shocked

' _Yes_ ' She said hesitantly, looking at all of us again as if we weren't to be trusted

'Which sister? She has a sister in Miami, a sister in L.A, and a sister in Virginia.' Bex quickly said, still smiling, still lying.

'Virginia' the woman stated

'Thank you so much' we said, rushing back to the cars and speeding down the road. 'Look out for motorcycles, that should narrow it down' Nick said.

'Unless she exchanged it for a car' Macey added

'Let's not think about that now, she's an hour and a half ahead of us.' I said, stepping on the gas pedal a little more

'Zach, I know you want to find her, but if you carry on at this speed, we'll be pulled over by cops or crash. _Slow down_.' Bex said, I did what she asked.

'I won't lose her again' I said

'And we won't. We know where she's heading. I'll tell Joe and Rachel now' She said pulling out her phone and dialled

 **Bex POV**

 _*ring ring, ring ring*_

 **Soloman**

 _Hey Joe_

 **And news Baxter?**

 _Yeah, Cammie's heading to Virginia. She's an hour and a half ahead of us, she should be there by now. We're on our way_

 **Thanks, we'll be on alert.** I hung up.

'They said the'll be on alert' I said

'What do you think Cammie's been hiding from us?' Zach said looking at me

'I don't know. She believed that something was wrong with the CIA and she ended up being right. What I want to know is how she knew to leave, and to leave that note.'

'Cammie's full of mystery' Macey added

'Is that a good or bad thing?' Nick said

'Both' the rest of us said.

Zach's phone buzzed, he looked at the message, put it down and stepped on the accelerator slightly. His jaw was clenched.

'Zach…'

 **Cammie POV**

I parked the bike and climbed off of it. Roseville was just the same as before, if not prettier. It only look me an hour to get from Grace's to here. I could have gone back to the school, but the gazebo in town seemed a fitting place to be when I returned. I was drawn to it. I sat on the steps like I had done with Josh and Zach. Suddenly I felt a chill over me, I hugged my jacket closer to me, trying to keep me warm. I closed my eyes, enjoying the little rays of light hit my face.

'Cam?' I opened my eyes.

'Josh...um hi' I looked up at him

'Hey! I didn't think I'd see you around'

'Same, after graduation I moved to D.C.'

'Cool! So what do you do now?'

'I'm a college student, studying criminal forensics'

'Cool!'

'So what about you?'

'I'm working at the pharmacy. My dad said in a couple of years it could be mine.'

'That's amazing, congratulations' I smiled, he smiled. 'So...you still with-'

'We broke up' He looked away from he

'Sorry, I didn't mean to mention it'

'It's okay, you still with Zach?' He looked back at me

'Yeah' It was my turn to look away. We were silent for a few minutes, all that could be heard was the wind howling and Josh sending a text. 'Who you texting?' He seemed scared at my question

'Ummm...my mum' He said quickly putting his phone away

'Okay' I knew he was lying but I just left it at that.

'Do you want to grab something to eat? You know for old times sake'

'Actually I'm meeting a friend' I said, my eyes fixated on the figure approaching us.

'Okay Cam, I'll see you around' He smiled and then walked away, I will still focusing on the figure who sat next to me on the steps and smiled.

'Did your mother ever tell you that staring is rude?'

'Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you' I mumbled

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this extended chapter 20! I can't believe how quickly I've written all 20 chapters! This chapter is over 2000 words long, also almost 2000 people have read my story! I can't believe it! Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! I've worked out I can upload on the weekends and on Wednesdays, so therefore it's possible to have up to 3 chapters a week! (AND I'll be uploading tomorrow!) Hope that's okay :D**

 **Also who is Cammie surprised to see...is it friend or foe?**

 **JupiMoon: Zammie will be coming up soon, I promise... ;P xxx**

 **SegiBruce Wayne: Cammie is _sooo_ terrible at keeping promises. I hope you like what the others thought of her leaving. And _trust me,_ things are about to get reallllly serious at Gallagher :D xxx**


	21. Break Rules and Break Walls

**Cammie POV**

'Did your mother ever tell you that staring is rude?'

'Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you' I mumbled

'Still, not even a _hi_ or _hello_. Honestly Squirt what did Gallagher teach you?'

'Sorry Abby' We smiled and I cleared my throat. 'Hello Aunt Abby, what brings you on this _fine day_ to the town of Roseville?' I waved my arms round dramatically. She laughed.

'I'm _here_ because your mother and Joe went to Rome to find _the rare and exotic Chameleon_ , and since coming back they got a call saying that the _exact same Chameleon_ was spotted in Roseville. I volunteered to see this _creature_ for myself' she teased, we both started laughing.

'I've missed you a lot' I said hugging her

'Ditto Squirt' She returned the hug. 'Now, which passageway shall you use today?' She eyed me mischievously

'The front door' I smiled

'That's a first' She smiled and I playfully punched her on the arm. We stood up and started walking, then my phone buzzed.

 **Unknown: Who's your friend? Is she single?** I stopped and looked around the place.

'Squirt, what's wrong?' She said stepping towards me, I showed her the text. She then looked around with me, searching for somebody. 'Cam we have to get back to Gallagher where it's safe' I nodded, Abby took the bike helmet and started the engine, I got on the back and we speed through the town of Roseville until we were safely inside the Gallagher grounds. I ran inside ignoring Abby shouting after me, I ignored the students who were staring at me, I ignored my mum and Joe as they ran after me. I ignored the pounding in my heart and head until I slipped into a secret passage that I stumbled upon seconds ago. I stood against the cold brick wall as the footsteps outside became distant. They hadn't found me. My phone buzzed again

 **Unknown: Those walls won't protect you forever**

After the building burnt down at the hands of Catherine. It was rebuilt stronger. After that summer of being tortured at the hands of Catherine. I was rebuilt stronger. Yet, now I feel weak, I feel that any minute the bricks of Gallagher will fall on me, weakening me more. The academy is meant to now be one of the safest places in the world, those walls should protect me forever. They would if I let them. I could roam the halls like Gillian did and never leave the safety of the ground. Any sensible spy would do this. But this unknown person knows me, they know that I can't be caged, I need to roam free, break rules and break walls. I mean, if I was sensible, I wouldn't have gone back to Rome so many times, or stayed there for as long as I did. This person knows my pattern, knows how I operate. They might be the same person who watched me when I was at Preston's with Joe. They might have been someone I trusted...or still trust. There's one thing I know for sure, they are a pavement artist. Probably one of the best. _I will not be beaten at my own game._

I must have fallen asleep in the passageway because the next thing I knew, the tunnel was in complete darkness. This wasn't why I woke up, what woke me up was the passage door easing open slightly, the rumble of the bricks as they slid away revealing a tall dark silhouette. Zach.

'Thought I'd find you in one of these.' He smirked 'The only problem was that I had no idea where the new ones were'

'How's you find me then?' I asked sitting up

' _Spy_ ' he pointed to himself and his smirk grew wider, I rolled my eyes

'You know that's going to get old some day' I said as he sat down next to me.

'That day will be the worst day in the world' he said resting his head on my shoulder, I rested my head on top of his. We both stared at the opposite wall for a few moments.

'I'm sorry about leaving'

'Don't be, they would have taken you in for questioning if they found you. That note actually gave us a few minutes to get away.'

'I couldn't see you get hurt' My voice cracked, I moved my head and Zach did the same. He then placed his hand on mine, rubbing little circles with his thumb.

'You don't have to do this alone you know. We flew halfway across the world to find you Cam. That's gotta count for something.'

'It does. I just feel like everyone is putting themselves in danger to protect me and I don't know why.'

'Because we love you. I love you' I hadn't realised but he was staring at me, i turned my head and stared into his eyes.

'And because I love you, that's why I didn't come back' I whispered

'But you're back now' He said moving his head closer to mine

'I'm not safe' I whisper, our foreheads touching

'Neither am I' He whispered before we embraced in a passionate kiss. I pulled away 'something wrong?' He asked I took a deep breath

'Zach, I've been lying to you'

'About what?'

'Everything'

'Cam-'

'-Hear me out please' I pleaded, he shut his mouth and gestured for me to go on.

'When we were on the mission, the day I got shot. I saw some files with Dr Steve's name on them, I had a quick look and one of them wasn't dusty. I opened it, it was a file on me, there was information about my mother and my father that I never knew about. It was pretty scary, then at the back was a surveillance photo of mom and Joe's wedding day. It was taken at a distance, probably at the edge of the grounds and there was all of us smiling. Each face had a red circle around their face it was like a-'

'-hit list' Worry crept into his eyes

'Yeah. The only thing was, mine had an x through it'

'Then you got shot' he exhaled

'Exactly'

'Cam, whoever tried to kill you obviously has been stalking you' I raised my eyebrow at him 'Abby told us about the text' if only they knew about my suspicions in Rome and the other text.

'I know what I'm doing.'

'Really? Cause right now it looks like you're hiding' Anger started to rise in his voice

'Hiding is what Chameleon's do best'

'No Cam, Chameleon's _blend in_. Cowards hide'

'So I'm a coward then?' I started to get angry, I stood up

'Cam, that's not what I meant' He stood up and tried to reach for me, I jogged out of the passageway putting enough distance between me and Zach

'Yes you did. You don't trust me'

'Gallagher Girl I do!'

'Then explain to me why you and Josh are all buddy with each other!' He stopped moving, looked at me shocked before quickly composing himself. But not quick enough. 'I know he texted you when he saw me in Roseville earlier, so what happened?' He sighed, ran one hand through his hair

'I called him when I found out you went missing in D.C. I thought since you went to Rome all the time for some reason that maybe you would come back to where it all started'

'So he became your _spy_ '

'Cam, Josh was-'

'-So you're on a first name basis now? No _Jimmy_?'

'Cam. Stop.' He took a step forward, I took two steps back

'STOP WHAT ZACH? SOMEBODY OUT THERE WANTS ME DEAD AND THE PEOPLE...NO THE _PERSON_ I TRUST THE MOST CAN'T EVEN TELL ME THE TRUTH' I screamed

'I FEEL THE SAME WAY CAMMIE! You just admitted that you _lied_ to me. _So don't you dare accuse me of not being honest when you've done THE EXACT SAME THING!_ ' He shouted

'BOTH OF YOU, MY OFFICE NOW!' My mom emerged from nowhere, hands on her hips and eyes blazing. We walked in silence to her office, Joe was leaning against the desk with his hands across his chest with a big smile on his face. Abby was sitting the the sofa reading a magazine, she didn't even look up when we entered. Me and Zach stood in the middle of the room whist my mom walked to her desk and sat down. 'Will someone please explain to me why you both were having an argument in the middle of the night?' She looked at us. I shifted from foot to foot, I felt like I was getting told of at school...oh wait! I am!

'Someone wants me dead' I said casually

'Cam…' My mother warned. I shot my head up. Okay, I'm going to explode

'WHAT? There's no denying that fact that somebody wants me to end up like Dad. It's all because of that _stupid Alumni disk_ and _his stupid little secrets_!'

'Cam.' Abby said looking up from her magazine, I turned to her.

'What?'

' _Calm down_ '

'I'll calm down when I'm dead' I snapped

'Cameron' Joe said, I spun on him, he wasn't smiling anymore, he looked angry, before I could snap at him he spoke 'Let's go for a walk' He got up off the desk and walked to the door, when we left Joe was shutting the door when I heard Abby say

'Zach, what happened to her in Rome?'

I followed Joe through the school, I kept replaying what Abby had just said in my head. It was a good question...one that got me thinking... _What did happen to me in Rome?_

 **Author's Note: Over 2000 readers O_o I can't believe its been 2000 in over a week! Thank you! Chapter 22 will be uploaded on Wednesday 6th April xxx**

 **JupiMoon: Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoyed this story line and the little bit of Zammie thrown in. xxx**

 **FanvergentBookie: I was going to have Grace be evil and work for the circle, but I thought 'Cammie's been through enough, she needs someone to be nice to her', if you want me to do an alternative where Grace is evil, let me know! xxx**

 **Segi: Now you know who send Zach the text...I knew Cammie couldn't return to Roseville without running into some old friends! Glad you liked it! TBH this chapter was actually 2 short ones, this was meant to finish on ' _I will not be beaten at my own game'_ but I decided to combine the two because the next update will be on Wednesday. Thank you for understanding my schedule! xxx**


	22. No More SecretsRETSMAC

**(Chapter 23 will be uploaded Saturday 9th April)**

 **Zach POV**

'Zach, what happened to her in Rome?' Abby asked me, leaning closer.

'I wish I knew. She ran from us a couple of times. She's keeping secrets'

'We're worried that she discovered something about Matthew and is keeping it hidden'

'What connection did Matthew have with Rome?' I asked

'He was based there for a while with...SHIT!' Abby said grabbing her computer and typing away, after a few minutes she slammed herself back onto the sofa muttering to herself

'Abby, what do you know?' Rachel asked. Abby sat up and looked at us with worried eyes

'Catherine. The team he was with in Rome included Catherine'

 **Cammie POV**

Joe took me down to the sublevels, we sat in our old classroom, the classroom where I've had school mission and where I thought I was safe. I was still pissed at everyone. Joe could sense it.

'You promised' He said

'So did you' I retorted

'Stop acting like the world is against you Cameron, _we are trying to help you_ '

'I don't want help' He crossed his arms and stared at me.

'You may not _want_ help, but you _need_ help' He took a step closer to me and smiled 'Matthew was just as stubborn'

'What are you trying to do Joe?' I crossed my arms

'Trying to understand you'

'Why don't you read Dr Steve's files, because they sure know more about me than I do!'

'Cam, what he did was wrong, what Catherine did was wrong, what _you're doing now_ is wrong. Stop.' He moved closer to me, he stared at me intensely, he was breaking down my wall.

'They're a pavement artist' I said.

'Who is?' He asked confused, I showed him the text.

'That same person broke into my apartment in DC and left a phone number'

'Do you think they work for the CIA?' He asked,I shook my head

'They definitely have connections there. He told me to run'

'But he knew you would go to Roseville'

'I stayed somewhere overnight, he would've had a head start, he would have been in town for a few hours'

'We'll check CCTV'

'No.'

'Cam, we need to find him'

'If he's a pavement artist, he won't be found easily. Plus he's strategic, he wants the disk.'

'Which is here'

'Is it?' I asked

'Cam, we've had this discussion'

'I know but is it'

Joe sighed and took me out of the sublevels, we walked around the school till we made our way to the library.

'Why would it be here?'

'Because...this place was the only one that didn't burn in the fire, I've searched _everywhere_ and couldn't find it' He then stood leaning against the door and smiled at me 'Off you go'

'Wait what?'

'Cam, I don't know where it is, maybe you'll have more luck. So off you go' He stood at the door as I walked through the library. After what seemed like forever searching the shelves with no success, I closed my eyes letting my head and feet lead the way, I moved my hands over the objects around me, I felt at peace. I walked until I felt in my gut that I needed to stop, when I opened my eyes I was facing Joe, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open, he was staring at my hand. I followed his gaze and realised I had the disk in my hand. 'How did you..Where did you find it?'

'Perhaps Gillian Gallagher _let_ me find it' I smiled and ran out of the room. We were on our way to the sublevels when the others emerged

'CAM!' They said

'We've been worried sick' Macey said

'I need your help' I said

'What do you need?' Bex asked

'Not here. Subs' I said, the others nodded and made their way to the sublevels, I turned to Joe, 'Can you debrief them, I need to tell Mom, Zach and Abby'

'Do I share everything?' He asked. I thought for a moment.

'Everything. No more secrets' I smiled, he smiled

'Good to have you back Cammie'

'Good to be back Joseph' I didn't wait for his reply, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards my mom's office. I burst through the door, they all turned and stared at me 'I need you to come to the Subs with me' I said catching my breath

'Cam, what happened to you?' My mom asked and then stopped 'Where did you get that?'

'Long story, I'll explain everything just please come with me?' They all nodded and we left, I grabbed Zach's arm as the others ran ahead, when he turned around I planted a light kiss on his cheek. 'You were right, I have been dishonest, but from tonight, no more secrets' He smiled and kissed me on the lips

'No more secrets'

We were all in the sublevels. Everyone had formed a semi-circle around me , all eyes on me.

'So...I've had suspicions that Catherine was working for someone else, somebody who needed the disk and used Catherine as a go-between person. There's information in the disk, and we need to get it out' I held it up, everyone was in awe of it

'Cameron, how did you find it? I went to this school and I couldn't find it, _then_ I became headmistress and _I still couldn't find it_ ' My mom said stepping towards me

'I've been thinking about that and the only reason I can come up with is that I remembered where it was' They all looked at me with confusion, I turned to Joe, 'How old was I when he was acting strange?'

'You were about 5 or 6'

'So I could walk, and run and hide? Was I around Gallagher?' I looked at my mom, she nodded.

'I think I know where you're going with this kiddo' She smiled

'I must have found it, thought it was a toy and showed dad, he must have realised what it was and hidden something in it, then I put it back'

'Where was it?' Bex asked

'I don't know, I had my eyes closed. Joe?' We all turned her attention towards him

'Don't ask me, Cam you literally _disappeared_ in the library, I couldn't see you' He smiled proudly. Everyone turned their attention towards me again.

'Liz, I'll need you and Jonas to look at it and see if there's anything hidden' I offered it to Liz, she just stared at it. 'Liz, are you alright?' She snapped her eyes back to me.

'Sorry Cam, I just...I thought I'd never get the opportunity so _see_ the disk, let alone analyse it' I handed it to her, she took it and handled it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. She placed it on the desk and attached it to her laptop. She began typing away on the keys.

'Squirt?' I drew my attention away from Liz and towards Abby

'Yeah?'

'Why tell us now? You could have kept everything a secret...why tell us now?' I took a breath

'Somebody wants this disk, and they'll do anything to get it. If I'm honest with you, they can't use anything against me...they can't turn _you_ against me'

I looked at everyone in turn, they were silent. They all knew that I was right, they just didn't want to admit it.

'Who's after you?' Bex voiced.

'Someone who knew Catherine and my dad' My mom, Abby and Zach all shared a look. 'Is there something _you're_ not telling us?'

'Your dad went on a mission in Rome, and one of the team members was Catherine. If you think that somebody knew both Catherine and your dad _and_ they were in Rome, it's possible this somebody was another member of the team.' Abby said

'Do you know the other members?' Joe asked

'The rest of the file was classified' Zach said

'Any luck Lizzie?' Grant asked

'No. This system wants entry from _retsmac_ , do you have any idea who that is?' She looked at all of us. Mom, Joe, Abby and me were looking at each other with a mixture of surprise and fear

'He wouldn't…' Abby began

'He would…' Joe said

'He did' Mom said. All three of them looked at me. Then everyone was looking at me.

'Cam...who's retsmac?' Macey asked

'Retsmac is me'

 **Author's Note: 3000 view! 3000! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG *panic over* Next update of Saturday 9th! So, what do you think? Do you like how I connected some of the dots, but not all of them? :D**

 **FanvergentBookie: I thought it would be a nice little twist, also he has a tendency to pop up when Cammie least suspects... Thank you for loving it and always commenting xxx**

 **Segi: Maybe you are being watched? Perhaps the CIA or FBI are gathering intellegence :D. I promise I won't make Grace evil...for now... Thank you for reading and always commenting _xxx_**

 **Bookyworm02: I will finish don't worry, I'm just not uploading daily because of other commitments xxx**

 **BookNerd101010101: Thank you for following, hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**


	23. He Knows Me

Cammie POV

'I don't understand' Bex said

'Neither do I' Zach added

'Retsmac is backwards for my nickname dad gave me…' I shrugged smiling

'Camster?' Liz said looking up from the computer

'So that means you can get into the disk?' Macey said, I nodded

'What I want to know is why and what is hidden inside' Abby said

'There's only one way to find out' Joe added looking at me, everyone looked at me. I gulped, walked towards the computer and stared at the screen

 **RETSMAC password:**

'I don't remember a password' I looked at Joe, he walked towards me.

'Where was that camping trip you went to?'

'Nebraska' I said, starting to type **Access denied** flashed on the screen. I looked at Joe helpless, he was thinking.

' _Try it backwards_ ' he whispered, I nodded. I typed _aksarben_ into the computer **Access granted**. Suddenly a video popped up on the screen. It was my father. I gasped, I could feel tears threatening to spill. I pressed play.

'Hey Camster!' He smiled a toothy smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes 'If you're watching this, then I'm most likely long gone...but I'm always here.' He pointed to his heart 'Now, you're probably a beautiful young women about to become a grand spy like your mother' He chuckled and looked over his shoulder and then back to the screen 'Cam, what you will find in here is dangerous, so dangerous that people might come for it. Come for you. And I promise, I wouldn't give this to you if I didn't think you were capable. I mean you found this for goodness sake!' He paused. He was still. 'Cameron, I don't appreciate you sneaking up on me' He said staring at the screen. For a moment I thought he was talking directly to me now.

'NO FAIR!' A little voice from behind him said, he turned around, a little girl about 5 or 6 almost floated out of the shadows towards him. That little girl was me. Yet I seem like a completely different person. She walked straight up to him, he pulled her onto his lap and they embraced. I felt that I was looking at something alien, something unnatural. 'What you doing daddy?' I...she asked.

'I'm just finishing up Camster, could you be quiet whilst daddy does this? Then maybe if you're good, you can have some ice-cream...just don't tell mommy' The little girl nodded vigorously and he smiled then turned to the screen. 'Sorry Rach'

'The cheeky bastard!' My mom smiled through silent tears.

'Cameron, I love you more than anything in the world. I've tried so hard to protect you, and I will keep trying' He glanced at the girl on his lap who seemed oblivious to what was going on. 'For as long as I can' His voice broke slightly. My tears were now falling down my face. 'I've hidden everything you need in here. Good luck sweetheart. I love you Cammie' He smiled

'I love you too dad' I whispered as the video ended. Joe put his arm around me and squeezed gently, I looked up and saw his eyes were clouded over, he was emotional but he wasn't going to cry...Joe Soloman never cries. Suddenly the video disappeared and the screen came alive with numbers and files.

'Liz, Jonas, it's all yours.' I said stepping back from the computer. Stepping back from my father's last memory.

'No offense Liz' Jonas said looking at the petite girl next to him then back at me 'but we can't do anything about this. He designed it for you. We might overlook something or do it wrong, but this is for you.' Jonas said

'I agree, Cam, this is meant for you.' Liz said, pushing me slightly forward

'I'm not the computer-wiz though!' I said

'No, but you know your father better than anyone.' Joe said.

I took a deep breath. I looked at the files, nothing seemed to stand out. Everyone was silent. We were all waiting. I looked over everything, double checked and triple checked, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, then again, nothing seemed ordinary.

'I don't know' I muttered

'You can do this Cam' Bex said reassuring me. I closed my eyes. Thinking about all the moments and memories I had with my father, trying to find something I could cling on to. I opened my eyes again. Looked at the screen. Looking for something hidden in plain sight. Then it hit me. I clicked on the file marked Shopping list. It opened to reveal..well a list. Only this one had people, places and missions. One line stood out for me: _Gamma team, Rome, Limoncello Mission._

'What's the _Limoncello_ Mission?' I asked the adults

'Cam, that's your father's last mission' Abby said

'He went MIA before it was completed' Mom said

'What happened with that mission?' Bex asked

'This was the mission Catherine went rogue, joined the circle and ended up killing Matthew' Joe said.

'Is she still in FBI custody?' I ask

'As far as I know, yes….why?' Joe asked

'I need to speak to her.' I said defiantly

'CAM ARE YOU MAD?' Everyone screamed at me, everyone but Zach and Joe.

'She knows' I said looking at Joe and Zach. Mostly Zach.

'Cammie, she's tried to kill you multiple times' Zach said, I shook my head.

'No. She tortured me, yes. She could have killed me, yes. Multiple times. But she didn't. She's wanted me alive for some reason. I think _this is the reason._ ' I said pointing to the screen.

'Cam. Stop' Zach said warning me.

'What?' I said putting my arms up defensively

'We have enough to worry about without adding my mother into the mix. Can we take it one step at a time?' Zach asked, I crossed my arms

'What's the first step then?'

'Figuring out who sent you that text. Who's been watching you' He said angrly. I had totally forgotten about about the text. I was so consumed with finding out what my father had left, I forgot that someone was watching me. Waiting for me.

'He's a pavement artist. A good one.' I said, dropping my arms and my attitude down.

'So are you' Bex said

'He's had more experience' I pause 'unless…'

'Unless what?' Joe asked speaking up

'Unless he was hiding' I looked at Zach, who raised an eyebrow

'Cowarding?' He asked, I nodded

'Because he's scared' I said

'Of what?' Abby asked

'Me...what's on the disk...what I might find...I don't know'

'But you're going to find out?' Bex asked

'No.' I paused for dramatic effect watching their eyes widen ' _We_ are going to find out' I added, smiles started to creep onto their faces.

'What's the plan captain' Grant said giving me a salute

'First, we sleep. And start first thing in the morning' They all nodded and we made our way back up to the surface.

'You're old room is ready for you all' My mom said. I looked at the girls and we were all giddy with excitement.

'RACE YA!' We all shouted as we ran up the stairs, up another flight and ran down the corridor till we came to our room. Obviously me being the fastest I made it there first, then Bex, followed my Macey and last but not least Liz. Literally, she was the last out of us, but she wasn't the last, I mean my mom did say you all meaning that the boys would be joining us. 2.3 minutes later, they came into the room, us girls were already changed and in our beds, the boys got changed one by one in the bathroom and got into bed. Zach immediately pulled me into a hug.

'Zach. Can't. Breathe' I struggled to say, he chucked then loosened his grip.

'Sorry, I just don't want you running off in the night without me' He whispered in my ear so no one else could hear. I chuckled and gave him a kiss.

'I love you'

'I love you too' He kissed me back. Soon after he fell asleep. I was up thinking. I mean I was going to go out on my own, but Zach knows me too well. _He know me_. I don't know why I ever doubted that he did.

 **Author's note: So, just a head's up, next update is Wednesday 13th! Thank you for appreciating my schedule! leave a comment or review and I'll reply. Hope you all have a good day xx**

 **BookNerd101010101: I love my cliff hangers..I think almost every chapter is a cliff hanger, it means that I can extend my story! Thanks xxx**

 **Devilindisguise: Thank you! xxx**

 **Segi: I never thought about that! I've had in my head who this 'somebody' is and I can't change it otherwise the rest of the story wouldn't flow (I've already written and re-written chapter 24 and started 25) That would be a good twist...hmmmmm, perhaps Grace may make a return...(I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING!) You're idea has got me thinking...Next Chapter you'll find out whose been contacting Cammie. Thank you so much for you're support, you're a lovely reader who leaves lovely comments and I'm always happy when you leave one! :D :D xxx**

 **Sunshine101: I've tried to keep the characters personalities as close to the books because otherwise they aren't the same. OMGOMGOMGOMG THANK YOU! If I could write ANYTHING like Ally Carter I'd be happy! Bless ya! Hope you enjoy the story xxx**


	24. You Hide and You Ran

**Cammie POV**

I woke up to a phone buzzing, I was half asleep and didn't look at the caller ID. _Big mistake_. So I answer the call

'Hello' I say sleepily

 **Did I wake you?**

 _Catherine?_ I whisper, I looked over my shoulder, Zach was asleep. I look around the room. Everyone is asleep.

 **Indeed.**

 _How did you get this number, you're in FBI custody!_

 **It's not your phone** I look and realise it's Zach's **I knew you'd answer. He's a heavy sleeper and I know-**

 _That I don't sleep well anymore_

 **Bingo**

 _So what exactly do you want?_

 **Have you found the disk?**

 _Yes._ Catherine took a sharp intake of breath _What's the Limoncello mission?_ I asked

 **Run. Cameron run.**

 _Catherine, what's going on?_

 **I can't explain over the phone. Cameron** _ **trust me,**_ **I'm** _ **begging you**_ **, run away.** _ **Promise?**_

 _I promise._

The line went dead. What the hell just happened? I looked around the room. They were still asleep. I got dressed into trainers, jeans and a shirt, crept out of my room and down the staircase to the tapestry. Joe was standing looking at it. He turned when I came into his line of sight.

'Morning' He smiled

'Morning' I responded standing next to him and looking at the tapestry.

'I was going to go into Roseville today, do you want to come?'

'Yeah, I need the air' I said moving part of the tapestry and feeling the stones on the wall, suddenly one gave way revealing a secret passageway. I looked over my shoulder at Joe. 'Don't ask' I said simply stepping into the passageway

'Wasn't going to' He said following me. Once the door shut, we were submerged into darkness, I knew the way far too easily. We just walked.

'What's the plan?' I ask

'We'll see' He said handing me a comms unit. 'Keep me updated'

'Will do' I said starting to walk away, then Joe grabbed my shoulder

'Cam, I mean it. You promised not to run' He stared into my eyes. Should I mention that less that 20 minutes ago I just promised Catherine that I _would_ run? Now doesn't seem the time.

'I won't' I contemplated, I promised everyone I'd be honest with them. Now _that's_ a promise I'm going to keep 'at least not far'

'Cam…' Joe warned, he didn't say anything after, he let me go and watched me disappear into the street. I immediately went to the pharmacy. Why? I don't know, something was pulling me towards it. I stood outside studying the exterior. It was a family business, like mine, only this one was safe. I took the earpiece out and placed it in my pocket. Joe is going to kill me if he finds out. _When_ he finds out. Josh was behind the counter reading, he looked up when I entered.

'Hey Cammie!' He smiled

'Hey! Sorry about yesterday'

'It's okay. So what can I do for you?'

'Actually, I was wondering if anyone was come in here asking about me.' I said twiddling my thumbs. Why am I nervous?

'Somebody did.' I snapped my head up 'I was in the back but I heard your name'

'Do you have CCTV?' I ask

'Yeah, Cam, what's going on?' Worry crossed his face. I've lied to him once, I might as well lie again.

'He might be one of my dad's relatives trying to get in contact. I haven't spoken to his side since the funeral' Lying to Josh was easy, but it also hurt a lot.

'Oh I'm sorry. Let me see what I can do.' He started typing away at the computer. I looked around the store, nothing here had changed. _Everything_ with me had changed. 'Is this him?' I turned to Josh who was looking at the screen. I took a closer look. Once the face registered, I realised, I'm in shit.

'That's him' I whispered. 'Thanks Josh, I need to go' I left before he responded, I walked and walked until I came to the gazebo. I sat on the stairs and tried to level my breathing. I'm in shit. I'm in _big_ shit. Then my phone rung. I knew who was calling so I picked it up without looking at the ID.

 _I know who you are_

 **No you don't.**

 _I've seen your face, I've heard your voice._

 **But you don't** _ **know me**_ **. What's my name?** Shit. He was right, I remained silent. **Exactly, you only know part of the puzzle.**

 _I'll find out_ He chucked softly

 **You're a smart one, I'll give you that.**

 _That's because I'm good_

 **No Miss Morgan, you are cocky and you make mistakes. You missed me earlier.**

 _I know what you look like now. And yesterday you weren't here._ On the other end, there was a pause

 **And** _ **why**_ **would you say that?**

 _You're pretending to be something you're not. You aren't a pavement artist. You. Are. A. Coward_

 **Coward! You think I'm a coward?**

 _You hide._

 **And you ran. I guess we both are cowards.**

 _Then why don't we meet._

 **We've already met**

 _That didn't count. If I knew exactly who you were I would have killed you at the diner._

 **If you knew** _ **exactly**_ **who I was you** _ **wouldn't have laid a finger on me**_ **at the diner.**

 _Why would you think that?_

 **You want answers. Answers about the Limoncello mission. You would get them before you'd kill me. And I'm offering a chance for you to get them. No bullets or scratches, you have my word.**

 _Why not promise?_

 **You and I are alike, we make promises we** _ **know**_ **we can't keep to please those were care about. Then at the end of the day, we have no one.**

 _You mean you have no one._ There was silence.

 **There is a red car parked 5 blocks on your right from your location. If you want answers, my driver will be there for 7 more minutes, but once he's gone so is my offer.**

 _Your offer of answers?_

 **No. My offer of no bullets. I look forward to your decision Cameron Ann.** The line went dead. I needed answers, I also needed my family. I made a message in my phone but didn't send it. I placed it by the gazebo hoping my friends would find it. I then ran through the streets towards a red car, I opened the door to the back and slipped inside. I looked at the driver through the rearview mirror, he had sunglasses on and was concentrating on the road, not looking at me.

'Seatbelt' He said in a thick German accent. I put my seatbelt on, as soon as that was done, he started to drive away. After a few hours he pulled over at the side of the road and turned the engine off. He glanced in the mirror and gave me an apologetic look. He then stepped out of the car and locked the door. I sat there watching him walk away a few feet before staring at me. 'Sorry' he mouthed. The next thing I knew, my head started to spin, my eyes became heavier. They had released a sleeping gas into the car. I tried to hold my breath and escape. But I couldn't. Once again darkness greeted me like an old friend.

 **Author's Note: So, one secret has been revealed, however there are PLENTY more surprises in the upcoming chapters! As always thank you for reading, ALL 4000 OF YOU! *calming down* Next update will be NEXT WEDNESDAY! I know a whole week of waiting! Sorry, but I have drama rehearsals ALL WEEKEND as I have my exam performance on Monday. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. xxx**

 **FanvergentBookie: I kinda just go with the flow really. I write a chapter, and then I end up re-writing it or just get rid of it. The Matthew scene was really hard to write because I wanted it to be emotional but also useful to the storyline. The update next week might be a double update (but I'm not promising). Hope you enjoyed this cliff hanger :D xxx**

 **Segi: Now you know who's contacted Cammie..yet there is more mystery! :D I've had to re-write those chapters SO many times! I still edit them before I upload. I love the idea of Grace being involved again! It might just happen :P. Thank you as always xxx**

 **Bookyworm02: Another cliff hanger! Soz! Thank you! Hope you are enjoying it though! xxx**


	25. Pavement Artists Don't Kidnap

**Zach POV**

*ring ring ring* I woke up to my phone buzzing of Cammie's bedside table, I lean over and answer it.

 _Hello_ I said sleepily

 **Zach, is Cammie with you?** Joe asked, I turned to my side. The bed was empty.

 _No._ I said, getting up and waking the others. I put the phone on loudspeaker. _Did you see her this morning?_

 **We went into town this morning but she disappeared, her comm unit is down. Where would she head in town?**

'Pharmacy' Bex, Liz and Macey said not making eye contact with anyone, mainly me.

 **The civilian.** Joe exhaled

'Josh' Bex said

 **Would he hurt her?**

'I highly doubt it' She answered honestly

 **I'll meet you there.** Joe put the phone down.

'I knew she would leave' I said angrily, I'm pissed off with myself for _letting_ her leave.

'Cam's unpredictable though, she might of not had a choice. She could have been taken.' Macey said

'By who?' Grant asks

'The person who's been texted her?' Bex asked looking at me

'Pavement artists don't kidnap, it's not normal' Grant responded

'The CIA tailed all of us, _that's_ not normal' I say

'Did the CIA take her?' Macey asked

'There's one way to find out' Bex asked pushing the boys out of the room. 'Meet you downstairs in 5' She smiled before slamming the door in our face. Grant knocked on the door 'WHAT!' She screamed through the door.

'Our clothes are in there' Grant smirked. There was movement and whispers on the other side of the door. It opened slightly and out came all of our clothes chucked on the floor 'Thanks! Now where do we get dressed?' Nick shouted. After a few moments the girls emerged looking immaculate. How did they get ready so quickly?

'You can use the room now' They walked down swaying their hips. Macey then called over her shoulder '2 minutes boys' before disappearing down the corridor in fits of giggles.

'You heard them, hurry up' I said marching into the room and getting dressed as fast as I could. All I could think about is Cammie and what might happen _if_ she is taken. She would be tortured again. I said to her I would never let that happen again and so far, I've failed.

We arrived in town and sped towards the pharmacy where Joe was waiting for us outside. I was the first one to walk in.

'Hi Zach!' He said from the counter

'Hey, have you seen Cammie today?'

'Yeah, she wanted to know about her dad's friend'

'What friend?' Joe said stepping forward, Josh looked at him confused 'Sorry, I'm Cammie's step-father' Joe extended his hand out, Josh looked at him and then looked at me as if needing me to verify his story. I simply nodded, then Josh shook Joe's hand.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Josh, Cammie's friend' I clenched my fists. _Do not hit him, you need him_ I kept thinking. 'She wanted to know if someone was asking about her, I showed her a CCTV photo of the person that did'

'Can we have a look?' Bex asked sliding in front of us.

'Umm...yeah...sure' He said bringing the picture onto the monitor. Her eyes widened and looked at the others, they all nodded and made their way out of the store.

'Thanks Josh' She smiled before walking out of the store dragging me and Joe with her.

Once we were outside she looked at the others.

'He was Catherine's goon from the diner' Grant said

'Or he made it look that way. What if he _never_ worked for Catherine, but wanted to get close to Cammie?' Bex said

'Can I have some content?' I ask

'When we came to rescue you and Joe, we went to this diner and he was there. Cammie said she recognised him from somewhere but couldn't place him. Then he got a phone call and said he was talking to Catherine...now I'm not too sure' She said

'We know his face..who is he?' I looked at the others, they all shrugged.

'We have to read the file' I said, turning to Joe who seemed distracted

'Joe?' I asked, he kept staring into the distance.

'I think it's time to visit your mother'

'Hell no' I spat

'Zach, Catherine told Cammie something, she may know something' He retorted

'We know his face, let's do facial rec and find him'

'Zach this seems like the only choice' Bex said

'IT'S NOT!' I shouted

'Why would Catherine know about him?' Macey asked

'She might have worked with him at some point. Possibly she might have tried to kill him'

'Kinda like how she tried to kill Cammie 18 months ago?'

'Bingo' Joe said turning his attention to Bex. 'Now all we need is someone at the FBI to call. Miss Baxter, why don't you call -'

'The rest of that sentence better be _that bitch_ ' She said

'Rebecca…' Joe warned

'Hell. No'

'She's your sister' He warned

'Fine fuckidy fine' She said snatching the phone 'You and Cammie always play that card. You owe me _big time_ ' She glared as she put the phone to her ear.

'I never knew you had a sister' Grant said

'I don't. But she's part of the _sisterhood_ ' She then glared at Macey and Liz giving them a certain look that registered with the others. Then Macey and Liz were trying to hold back their laughter. Which prompted Bex to raise her middle finger up at them both.

'Who is she calling?' I asked Macey

' _Her best friend_ ' Macey said clutching her stomach and wiping away a tear

'Who?' Grant asked

'Tina. Tina Walters'

 **Bex POV**

*ring ring ring ring*

 **Agent Walters**

 _Hey Tina, it's Bex Baxter_

 **Oh My God! Becky, I haven't heard from you since graduation, how are you?**

 _It's Bex, and I'm okay. How's the FBI?_

 **Soz Bex but it's classified**

 _Come on Tina! We're sisters!_ If Cam and Soloman can pull that card, why can't I?

 **Fine! It's actually super exciting like the gossip here would make Gillian blush!**

 _Cool! I was wondering if you know the location of Catherine Goode_

 **Bex, how did you know-**

 _We were the team that found her in Rome, and I need to speak to her urgently_

 **I don't think I can**

 _Cammie's missing_

 **Again?**

 _Yeah, and I believe Catherine may know where she is_

 **I could just ask her-**

 _Tina please_ I begged. I never beg, especially not to her

 **What's in it for me?**

 _What do you want?_

 **Shopping trip in London, all expenses paid, as well as a five-star hotel.** FIVE-STAR HOTEL! She was going all in.

 _Deal._

 **I'm actually on my way to meet Catherine in Vegas**

 _Vegas?_

 **Yeah, it's safer to have her surrounded by desert!**

 _We'll be on the next flight_

 **I'm sorry, but who's we?**

 _Me, Macey, Liz and the boys_

 **Bex, I'm risking a lot letting one of you talk to her, I can't have all of you**

 _You won't, just maybe two or three_

 **Three is pushing it. Two's the best I can go.**

 _Thank you Tina, you're the best_

 **Just to clarify, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Cammie**

 _Thanks anyway. See you in a bit_

 **Bye**

With that I hung up. I looked at the others 'We're going to Vegas!' The others beamed happily.

'Jonas can you sort out travel and accommodation?'

'On it' he said beginning to type away on his phone. Phone, Cammie's phone.

'Cammie's phone' I said thinking out loud.

'What about it?' Zach asked

'Did she have it this morning?' I asked Joe

'She did' Joe said

'Fantastic' I smiled before running to the gazebo, Zach caught up to me first

'Bex, what's going on?'

'Cam always loved the gazebo, during one of our breaks we hid some money and fake IDs here in case of emergency and I hope that...she's a little genius!' I was searching between the steps and grabbed her phone.

'Did she just…'

'Yep! Our little Cammie left us a clue' I unlocked her phone and there was one note written 20 minutes ago: _I need answers. Ask Catherine. Tell her I'm sorry. I love you all C x_

'Guess Cammie wanted us to speak to Catherine as well' I said to the others who at this point had caught up to us.

'She also wants us to apologise for some reason' Zach added

'Let's head back and explain to Abby and Rachel' Joe said

When we arrived back at the mansion Joe told us to get packed, we went upstairs and were back down within 4 minutes.

'Okay, so there is a slight change to the plan' Joe said

'What?' Macey asked

'You are going to Vegas to interrogate Catherine whilst we are staying here.'

'Why aren't you coming?' Zach asked

'We have to maintain our cover, the CIA don't know you came here and they might get suspicious with us in Vegas during term time' Abby said

'But keep me updated' Joe said

'We will' I replied walking out.

'Miss Baxter!' Joe called, the others were waiting in the car, I turned to Joe

'If you have to break Catherine out, do it. If you have to torture her or kill her, do it.' He paused for a moment 'And do it before Zach gets a chance'

'I will'

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your patience, I've been so tired after the rehearsals and was nervous about the performance (which went AMAZING). Hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter to make up for having to wait a week! Next update on Saturday 23rd xxx**

 **JupiMoon: I've missed you commenting! Hope you had a nice time away and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **BookNerd101010101: I love my cliff hangers! Grace was and is just a character in a couple of chapters, i don't know if I'd write about her more, but she isn't a major part to the story line. xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Thank you so much! I will carry on writing, I don't know how long this story will go on for, but I'll write as long as needs be. I update every Wednesday and Saturday, however I will let everyone know if there are any changes to the schedule. xxx**

 **Segi: *Evil laugh* You'll have to wait till Saturday for a name...maybe...Everything will be revealed in time *insert evil smirky face*. Hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx**


	26. Le fantôme

**Cammie POV**

I woke up in a bedroom. The sunset rays were streaming through the little window. There was a bed, a chest of drawers and a desk. It looked like no one had slept in here...ever. I walked over to the door, it opened. I heard someone humming along to the radio. I grabbed a vase from a nearby table stand. It was the first thing I found, don't judge me. I walked hesitantly along the corridor thinking about possible exits. There weren't any. I peered around the corner and saw the person from the diner with his back to me washing dishes. I crept forward slightly, the floorboard under me creaked slightly. I froze. He stopped humming but continued to do the dishes.

'It's good to see you up and about Cameron. Could you put the vase down?' He says not looking at me, I placed the vase on the table.

'Where am I?' I asked

'My home. Where is _home_ to you Cameron?' He continued to do the dishes. I remained silent. Gallagher was home, Nebraska was home, Rome was home for a while, Joe's cabin was home for a while, my apartment with Zach was home. But none were permanent. It's as if no one wanted me to be safe, no one wanted me to be happy. I thought I'd answer the best way possible

'The concept of home died with my father' I retorted, he spun round and looked at me, studying me.

'You have your father's fiery spirit, that's for sure' He dried his hands on a towel.

'Were you part of the Limoncello mission?' I asked. He stopped drying his hands momentarily but continued.

'I was part of many missions Cameron' He avoided my question, he made an error. I saw a weakness.

'Tell me about the Limoncello mission. You gave me your word that I'd have answers'

'Indeed I did. The Limoncello mission was the mission that Catherine and I realised that the CIA were hiding things from us, and that the circle opened door for her, I found a...different path'

'What path?'

'Becoming a private assassin' He stared into my eyes. 'Like your friend Leo' He then smiled.

'You hired Catherine. Did you hire Leo as well?'

'I _suggested_ that he gets you to fall in love with him, _you_ were stubborn and didn't take the bait. Then he said that he actually _cared about you_ as a friend and _couldn't hurt you_. So I _suggested_ that Catherine killed him.'

'Leo's dead because of you' I whispered. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

'Take that as a warning. If you don't co-operate, you'll end up like Leo and your father' I started to back away from him.

'Who are you?' I whispered. He stood at the sink, crossed his arms and stared at me.

' _Le_ _fantôme'_

'You're _the Ghost?_ ' I asked, he chuckled

'So you've heard about me'

'You're the world's most wanted assassin, you've helped take down the good guys as well as the bad guys. You're meant to be the best at everything. You're supposed to be a myth.'

'And here I am' He held his arms wide as if he was proud.

'You are not _Le_ _fantôme_ ' I said defiant. His jaw set. His eyes had a sparkle of fear in them

'What makes you say that?'

' _Le_ _fantôme_ is the best at everything. He is the best shooter it the world. _You_ hire other people to do your work for you. _Le_ _fantôme_ is the best pavement artist in the world. And _you_ aren't a pavement artist.'

'I'm impressed by your theory' He crossed his arms. 'But you're wrong'

'Why hire Catherine?' I asked

'When she sets her sight on a target, she does everything and anything to get it. She is also very weak, she believed the disk would give her closure, so she wanted it. _You_ knew where it was, so she needed you. Her past encounters with you were just an added bonus.'

'It doesn't explain why you allowed her to torture me'

'Catherine can get carried away. I did try and stop her.'

'But you didn't try hard enough.' I thought for a moment 'What was that phone call at the diner?'

'I was playing a game with you. I was on the phone to someone else, Catherine had no idea'

'Male or female?' I asked. I assumed because he said Catherine at the diner, that _she_ was responding, what if she wasn't?

'Male' He said smiling as if we were playing a game

'Hasker?' I asked. The smile on his face dropped and was replaced with a thin blank expression.

'Why would you say that?'

'I don't trust the CIA. I never trusted him, and when you told me to run, you must have known the SWAT team were close by. The person that ordered that mission was Hasker.' I shrugged my shoulders 'I connected the dots.' Now I was smiling at his blank expression 'I guess that he was another member on the Limoncello mission?'

'Well done miss Morgan. Now what do you plan to do now?' He asked. I dropped my smile, he was right. I was in his house, God knows where and alone.

'Why am I here?' I ask

'For answers. Nothing more, nothing less. So sit.' He gestured to the high seat at the end of the breakfast bar. I did what I was told. 'What do you want to know?' He asked leaning against the sink.

'What was the Limoncello mission?'

'We were a group of operatives tasked to take down a new mafia group that was causing trouble in Rome. The information the CIA gave us was wrong, we were ambushed. I'm grateful that Matthew thought fast and saved our skins. When we were clear, Catherine was balistic, she thought the CIA had issued this attack. Hasker defended the agency. As you can imagine, the team was divided. One night, about 7 months into the mission, Catherine had got inside the group and gained their trust. There she learnt more about the circle. And she changed. When she came out again, she tried to kill us. She believed that the CIA hired _us_ to kill her. Matthew tried to be the voice of reason, but it caused more problems. Me and Matt came back from a routine perimeter check, Hasker and Catherine had guns pointed at each other. Once we disarmed the situation, Catherine ran and I followed. We talked. She...convinced me about the CIA and the circle.' He turned his back on me and started out the window. 'Me and Catherine decided to run and leave the team. But Matthew was stupid to follow us. He wanted to help me in my situation, but I knew that it would cause trouble. I managed to get to Spain without a tail. When I contacted Catherine, she had captured Matthew, I guess she killed him'

'What happened to the rest of the mission?'

'We never found the head of the mafia. According to Hasker, Matthew found their name and hid it in the disk. Catherine was obsessed with it. She wanted to thank whoever ran the mafia for _clearing her mind_. Matthew died protecting the name.'

'Why do you want the disk?' He tensed up. 'Or should I say _who_ are you trying to find?' He spun round with a shocked expression.

'What makes yo-'

'Catherine said to me she needed to find someone. I worked out, she meant her employer needed to find someone. You said you needed it for a different reason. I connected the dots. Who is she?'

'My daughter' His expression softened

'She was a gallagher girl?' I whispered

'If she is mine, she should be around your age.'

'So you think that I might know her? You want my help to find her?' His eyes widened

'Would you?' He asked. I took a deep breath and looked out the window.

'I need to contact my family first'

'Cameron, it's dangerous' He said

'You're going to be a dead man walking if you don't let me contact them' I pleaded.

'Use a burner phone and make it quick' He went to a cupboard and tossed a phone to me. I caught it and dialled the only person I could think of.

 **Hello**

 _Hey mom_

 **Cammie! Sweetheart where are you?**

 _I'm safe. That's all you need to know._

 **Are you hurt?**

 _A little ear ache, but I'm good._

 **Cammie, don't do anything stupid**

 _I think that's a couple of years too late mom_. I put the phone down. I knew if I didn't, this person in front of me would. I looked him in the eye.

'What's your name?'

'Eric' He said

'Okay Eric, if I'm going to help you, you need to let me do it my way.'

'So you will help me?' He smiled

'I can't promise that if we find somebody, that they will be your daughter. But you have my word that I'll try my best' I said.

'Thank you Cameron' I nodded and looked out the window again. Was I crazy? Yes. Will everyone hate me? Most likely. Am I doing this to survive? Yes. Am I going to hurt the people I care about most in the world, and the sisterhood that's gone back generations? I hope not.

 **Author's note: 5000 READERS! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! These past few days have been freaking amazing, thank you so much to everyone that has clicked on my story, I appreciate every single one of you xxx Next update Wednesday 27th April xxx**

 **Bookyworm02: I will do! I've written the outlines for chapters up to 29! xxx**

 **JupiMoon: Thank you so much! Hopefully the pieces are starting to come together now! xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Bless ya! I'm covered in bruises to prove it went well! If I say I'm going to update, I will stick to it! I hate when authors write _Updating soon_ and don't for like 4 months! It's SO ANNOYING! Glad you enjoy it and thank you for updating xxx**

 **BookNerd101010101: THANK YOUU! xxx**

 **Kaniyah: I will, don't worry! xxx**

 **Guest: Aww thank you xxx**

 **Segi: Did Saturday come quickly! For me it sure did! What do you think of the name Eric? I had Little Mermaid vibes when I thought of Eric! Love ya too! Hope you enjoyed it! xxx**

 **Jen: Thank you very much! I love hearing feedback and I love replying to them! xxx**

 **Charlotte: Thank you so much, I always try to upload before or after school, but on Saturday's I try to upload before midday (If I'm awake by then!) xxx**


	27. Normal Things and Normal Families

**Rachel POV**

 _A little ear ache, but I'm good._

 **Cammie, don't do anything stupid**

 _I think that's a couple of years too late mom_. She hung up. I walked briskly out of my office, I'm headmistress after all, if I ran, the students would worry. I walked towards the CovOps class that Abby was teaching. I knocked on the door. 'Sorry girls, but I need a word with Miss Cameron' I smiled casually as Abby walked out the room and shut the door behind her.

'Well?' She asked

'Cammie made contact' I exhaled

'Where is she?'

'She didn't say. She says she's safe and that she has _ear ache_ ' I smirked at my sister

'She definitely takes after Matthew' Abby smiles. In case you didn't know, _ear ache_ is code for a comms unit not in place. Cammie must have a comms unit on her, meaning that we can track her.

'I'm going to find Joe' I said walking away, then Abby grabbed my wrist.

'Rach, Joe showed me the picture. Eric's involved. He's back, isn't he?' She asked

'I don't know. But for some reason, Cammie seems to trust him'

'Why would she do that?'

'She's a better judge of character than anyone, I just hope that she doesn't get sucked in like Matthew...or you' I dropped my gaze

'She won't. She's smarter than that' Abby said

'I know. But is seems that somebody else knows that as well'

'Keep me posted' She says before letting go, I nod and disappear to find Joe. I found him in my office sitting on the sofa watching the news on the television. He stood up as soon as he saw me.

'They've landed' He says

'She called' I say, he steps forward, closing the distance between us

'And?'

'She has her comms' Joe instantly smiles

'We can track her' He said, I smiled as well. He kissed me on my forehead before striding towards my computer and typing away. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'When this is over, we need a break' He says

'A long break' I say

'Have you thought of retiring?' He says

'No. Gallagher needs me.'

'Or do you need Gallagher' He mutters.

'What is that supposed to mean?' I withdrew my arms from him, he spun round in the chair and held my hands in his.

'Your life has been Gallagher, CIA, Matthew, CIA, Marriage, Cammie, Matthew missing and dead, Gallagher, Cammie _in_ Gallagher, Cammie missing, Cammie found, Cammie in the CIA, then back to Gallagher. Rachel you've done so much, you've lost so much. Perhaps Gallagher is something you can't lose?'

'I love it here too much' I say closing my eyes 'Gallagher is home'

'I know. But perhaps you need a break from home for a while, start a new adventure' I opened my eyes and say him smiling.

'Meaning?'

'Meaning we spend more time as a family. Do _normal things_ that _normal families_ do.'

'I'm willing if you-' I was interrupted by my computer flashing. **Signal Lost** flashed on the screen. My mouth dropped open and my heart deflated. 'What now?' I whisper, Joe sighed, stood up and enveloped me in a hug

'I hate to admit it, but I hope Catherine can help us.'

 **Author's Note: So i decided to update 2 chapters today, because this one was the shortest I've every done (Just over 500 words) and I did think about joining chapter 27 & 28 together, but I thought that i'd keep them separate, just update both! I'll reply to comments in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. There will also be an announcement on Saturday to let you know about updates. Please don't hate xxx**


	28. Perhaps The President

**Zach POV**

We walked through the terminal, greeted by blasting heat and sun from the outside, as we walked, Bex was on the phone talking to Tina. She then hung up and walked towards a black SUV. She talked to the driver and then gestured for us to follow. We got in and drove to a hotel room. I opened the door to our hotel suite to find Tina standing by the window looking outside. She spun round when the door shut.

'Hello everyone!' She smiled

'Hey Tina' We responded

'Thanks for this' I add, she gave me a sympathetic smile

'Just trying to help my sisterhood.' She fixed her clothes 'So who am I sneaking in to see Catherine?' She clasped her hands together

'Me and Bex' I said, she nodded.

'Okay then. Let me lay out some rules; 1) No comms. 2) No guns or weapons or violence of any kind. 3)If you get caught, _do not_ drag me into this, you will be on your own. 4)You can't make her talk. I know you want to and need to, but you can't force her.' She looked at me and Bex

'Way to take the fun out of it' Bex teased, Tina rolled her eyes.

'Bex, if you aren't going to take this seriously then-'

'Then what Tina? I _dare you_ to finish that sentence' Bex took a step forward, Tina and Bex were squaring off. I put my arm on Bex's shoulder

'We are wasting time we don't have' I whisper. She relaxed and stepped back

'Let's go' I say. Tina nods, leading me and Bex out of the room and into her car. She then drove to an old factory. She pulled up and got out. We followed.

 **Bex POV**

We followed Tina into the factory, it was dark, damp and cold...the perfect place to interrogate someone. She led us down a corridor, stopping in front of a door. Tina turned around to us. '5 minutes' She said, we nodded and walked in. Catherine was sitting at a table with her head in between her hands, when the door shut she looked up. She held a blank expression whilst looking at us in turn.

'Has Cameron done a runner?' She smirked

'What do you know?' Zach said stepping forward

'I told her to run. To not chase ghosts' She lent back in her chair

'Cammie sent us a message. Said she was sorry' I say, Catherine snaps herself up

'You need to find her' Fear crossed her face

'What do you know?' Zach repeated

'The Limoncello mission. Hasker. The disk. Cammie's in danger'

Hasker? As in CIA Director Hasker!' I ask

'Yes, he was a member of the team same as Matthew and Eric'

'Is this Eric?' I show her the CCTV photo from the pharmacy, she took one glance and nodded.

'You're little Gallagher girl is about to cause a storm' She muttered

'WHAT DO YOU KNOW?' Zach shouted slamming his fist onto the table, causing Catherine and Me to jump. 'Tell me' He spat.

'That disk holds many secrets. Valuable secrets. Not only the list of students past and present, but Matthew hid information inside.'

'We've seen it' I say. Catherine lets out a low chuckle.

'You've only skimmed the surface. There are secrets in there that could cause the White House to crumple and a world war to start.' She smiled. 'And Cammie is the only person who can access it' She added

'What does Eric want with her?' Zach asks

'To find his daughter. He needs Cammie to access the disk to find her student profile'

'What does Hasker want with the disk?' I ask, Catherine turned her attention to me.

'He wants to know the secrets under the surface.' She then smirked ' _And he would do anything to get it'_ I looked at Zach, he looked at me.

'Hasker knows-' He says

'Cammie will come back to Gallagher' I finish. He nods. I turn my attention back to Catherine. 'Why tell her to run?'

'Because, _Hasker_ _will do anything_. And I mean _anything_ , to get his hands on that information'

'I still can't figure out why?' I ask, she smiles

'The disk has proof of all the schemes he's ran and all the illegal trade he's been involved in. The disk proves that _CIA Chief Anthony Hasker_ is a common criminal and also…' She lent in for dramatic effect ' _A descendent of the Circle of Cavan_ ' She smiled at our puzzled looks before adding 'His full name is Anthony Julius Hasker Cavan IV. When I found out, he offered me a large amount of money for my silence, it wasn't enough for me, so he _showed_ me what the Circle did, and I fell in love. I. Never. Looked. Back' She turned her attention to Zach. 'You can see why he gave you a hard time at the CIA, he knew you had much more potential with us'.

Zach was ready to leap at her, but I managed to drag him out of the room. Her hideous laughter echoed down the corridors as we went outside to see Tina waiting in the car.

'Well?' She says

'Tina, I think you need to have a little word with your boss' I say 'And perhaps the President'

 **Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed the double update today! Both of these chapters were under 1000 words, so I thought that it would be easier to upload them both together to compensate the rest! Next update AND announcement on Saturday 30th xxx**

 **Segi: Thank you lovely! Perhaps you may not like him...you'll have to see...Catherine's craziness will be revealed in time.I do feel sorry for Zach (especially in the next few chapters ;D). As always thank you for being so lovely xxx**

 **BookNerd101010101: I hate to say, but the end is drawing closer :'(. I've already got ideas for another story which I'll publish once 'Somebody Knows' is finished. You'll just have to stay tuned :P. Thank you always xxx**

 **Guest: Cammie seems to know more than a lot of people...or does she o_O? xxx**

 **FanvergentBookie: Bless ya *insert monkey covering eyes emoji*. Hope you enjoyed this double bill! Zach's about to be a whole-load-of-something in the next few (hehehehehehe) you'll just have to wait ;P. Thanking you always xxx**

 **agbrauer02: There will be romance in the next few chapters, and there's more in my new story coming soon xxx**


	29. That Girl Will Die

**Zach POV**

We got back to the hotel room and briefed the others. I decided to phone Joe

*Ring ring*

 **Soloman**

 _Joe. Hasker's in on the operation._ There was a sharp intake of breath

 **We were worried about that. Cammie made contact.**

 _And?_

 **We lost her comms signal. She's with ex-CIA agent Eric Keatley.**

 _Is she hurt?_

 **She didn't say. But it seems that she might be helping him.**

 _Why would she do that?_

 **Your guess is as good as mine. Fly back to Gallagher ASAP.**

 _Our flight leaves within the hour_. _Bye Joe._ I put the phone down and told the others. Jonas started combing through the CIA database to build a profile on Eric. While Liz tried to hack the Limoncello file.

'Zach, can I talk to you?' Bex asked, I nodded and followed her into one of the bedrooms. She shut the door behind us. 'Are we making a mistake?' She asked

'What do you mean?'

'Listening to Catherine. Do you trust her?'

'No.'

'Do you trust Cammie?'

'Yes'

'I trust her, but I have a strange feeling she's going to do something...stupid' Bex dropped her gaze to her feet. I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and told Bex my biggest fear.

'I feel that I've already lost Cammie' I say, not opening my eyes. 'She doesn't trust us...doesn't trust me or herself. The situations she's put herself into have nearly killed her, and part of me is wondering if…'

'She has a deathwish?' Bex finished for me. I simply nodded, keeping my eyes shut. 'We need to think logically' She said, I opened my eyes and saw her smirking

'We need to think like a Gallagher girl'

'But not just any Gallagher girl. We need to think like Cammie'

'Which is why we need to know about Eric' She opened the door and walked out 'Anything?' She asked the others. They were all crowded around Jonas' laptop, their expressions blank.

'Guys?' I asked, They all looked up at us. The colour drained from their faces. 'What is it?' I rush over to the computer and stare at the screen.

 **NAME:** Eric Keatley

 **DOB:** 23/06/73

 **CODE NAME:** _ **CLASSIFIED. BLACK LEVEL CLEARANCE REQUIRED.**_

 **PTCID (Person To Contact In Death):** Abigail Cameron

 **RELATION:** Spouse

 **STATUS:** MIA

'Abby's married' Bex muttered

'And to the guy who has Cammie' I say

'Our flight leaves in 10 minutes, we need to go' Grant said closing the laptop. 3 hours later we arrived back at Gallagher. All the students were asleep. We gathered in Rachel's office and was greeted by Abby, Joe, Townsend and Rachel.

'When were you going to tell us?' Bex said to Abby. Abby looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at Joe. Joe looked at me, then back to Abby.

'We were partners undercover in Vegas, the cover ran too deep and we had to get married. Turns out Matthew wrote our real names down as a joke. We went on separate missions and didn't think about it. Then when I got round to divorce or whatever it was, he vanished. So it's been left as it is' She shrugged her shoulders and looked at my father. Townsend's mouth was set in a thin line, he was expressionless.

'What does he want with Cammie? Is it revenge for something?' I ask. Abby smiled

'He's bark and no bite'

'But he's one of the greatest assassins in the world' Joe added. Abby snapped her head to him and glared.

'He. Won't. Hurt. Her' She said through gritted teeth

'That's enough' Rachel said standing up. 'Now would you-' She was interrupted by my phone ringing. I answered it immediately, without looking at the caller ID. Big mistake.

 _Cammie?_

 **Incorrect Mr Goode**. I froze.

 _What do you want Hasker?_ I put the phone on loudspeaker and gesture for everyone to be quiet.

 **Have you seen the news?**

 _Why?_

 **There was an unexplained warehouse fire in Vegas this afternoon. 3 dead, 4 injured.** I looked at the others. Bex was already sending a text. I hope it was to Tina.

 _Why does that concern me?_ I ask

 **Your mother's body was recovered from the rubble. I'm sorry for your loss.**

 _Is that all?_

 **Not Quite. I need the alumni disk.**

 _Why?_

 **Evidence. Miss Morgan appears interested in it, so we need to analyse it.**

'So you can find out about the Limoncello mission?' Cammie's voice came through

'CAMMIE!' I shouted

 **So you've resolved to hack my phone Miss Morgan? How petty of you!**

 _All your secrets are on that disk. Including the Limoncello mission and Eric's daughter_

'CAMMIE!' Bex screamed

'HE HAS A DAUGHTER?' Abby shouted.

'They can't hear us. Cammie cut us out' Jonas informed us.

 **That girl will die**

 _Not before you do_

 **Challenge Accepted Cameron. Let the games begin!** The phone went dead. We all stared at it.

'We need to evacuate the school' Joe said

'I know where we can hold all of them for now. Sound the alarm'

Rachel fixed her suit and turned on the speaker

'Girls this is not a drill, make your way to the helicopter pad immediately, in an orderly fashion. I repeat this is not a drill, make your way to the helicopter pad immediately' She spoke so calm, so collected, it was as if nothing was wrong. She then looked at us.

'Townsend, take the girls to a safe location. You lead the teachers' He nodded and left.

'Liz and Jonas, Set up in the sublevels will anything you need, have cameras everywhere and Comms functioning' They nodded and disappeared

'Macey, Nick and Grant, sort out weaponry for all of us. As much as you can' They nodded and disappeared.

'Joe and Abby take the upper floors, Rebecca take the east side, Zach take the south, I'll take the West.'

'So what about me?' A voice from behind said.

 **Author's Note: WHO IS THAT VOICE?! 6,000 Views! Thank you so much (again)!**

 **Embers and Spies: I will keep writing don't worry, however it may not be this story. I've already written a few chapters for new stories, which will be uploaded once this story is finished (so probably around June). Thank you kindly xxx**

 **Booknerd101010101: Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed them :D xxx**

 **FanvergentBookie: Maybe I am evil...you will have to see :D. I'm not being _that_ cryptic! Perhaps I'm giving you clues...perhaps I'm just tricking you completely...you'll have to see :P. Always lovely to read your comments! xxx**

 **Segi: There is a difference between _can_ and _do_. _Do_ you trust Eric, Segi? What's your opinion on him? Zammie is about to have a lot of problems coming up...You'll find out in the announcement about the story continuing/ending. Bless ya so much! I always love reading your comments and I hope that you will love the next story as much as this one! No, you're amazing! xxx**

 **tears: Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed them! xxx**


	30. You Were

**(Next Chapter update: Wednesday 1st June)**

 **Zach POV**

'So what about me?' A voice from behind said, I spun around to see Cammie standing, beaming a smile at us.

'Cammie!' Bex said engulfing her in a hug 'You can't be here! Hasker _knows_ you'd come'

'Hey Bex' She returned the hug.

'Kiddo' Rachel said stepping forward

'I'm sorry, but I needed answers.' She said

'I'm just glad you aren't hurt' Rachel stroked her cheek.

'Really Rachel? Do you think I would hurt her?' A tall figure emerged from the shadows, this must be the famous Eric.

'That idea did cross my mind' Rachel placed Cammie behind her, Joe and Abby stood up straight and tense

'Hold on a minute! You two know each other?' Cammie looked between her mom and Eric confused

'I was one of the groomsman at the wedding.' He shifted his gaze to Abby 'You look lovely Abigail' He smiled

'You have a daughter' She said, he dropped his gaze

'It was an accident' He mumbled

'Couldn't find a condom? Honestly Eric, you're a fucking idiot! We're still married!'

'YOU'RE MARRIED!' Cammie gasped, she moved past her mom and performed a roundhouse kick on Eric 'You lied to me! You said you'd tell me _everything_ and you lied!' I ran towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her away from him, She relaxed in my arms. Eric stood up rubbing his jaw.

'You never asked'

Cammie let out a low growl, her hands formed fists, I tightened my grip to calm her. She relaxed.

'What are you doing here Eric? We thought you were _dead_!' Abby said

'I want to find my daughter...if she is mine?'

'Then why is Hasker involved?' Joe asked, Eric and Cammie shared a look

'Dad found out that Hasker's name is mentioned in Circle activity, and that if the disk is exposed, it would end the CIA's credibility, _his_ _credibility_. And he was always career driven' Cammie said.

'So who's your daughter?' Abby said, Eric looked at Cammie, he nodded. She turned around in my arms, she put her hands on my chest.

'Admit we were a mistake' She said staring into my eyes. I searched her's for any clue of what she was going to do.

'Cammie…' I warned. She shook her head and placed her hands on my face, pulling our foreheads together, she closed her eyes

'Just say it' She whispered

'Cammie please, what are you doing?' I begged, she let out a low chuckle and opened her eyes.

'They were right' She removed her hands and stepped out of my grasp. I tried to reach for her and she stepped away further.

'Cammie?' I pleaded

She shook her head 'Just stay back, please.' She said, tears were forming. She stood next to Eric and looked at all of us.

'I'm not the same. I haven't been the same for a long, long time. And it's because of all of you. You are _poisoning me_. Everyone one of you.' She looked at us, tears were forming, but not falling. 'I don't have a family anymore, all of you are fake. I hope you find a hole and stay there.' She spat. Everyone was frozen.

'Cammie, what's going on with you?' I ask stepping forward. She stopped and looked at me dead in the eye. 'I wanted you to admit that we were a mistake so that it wouldn't so hard to do. We will never have a future, you are too much like your mother, and I've denied it for too long, but she wasn't torturing me. You were.' She then turned around and left, my whole world felt like it was crashing down. I stood there frozen to the spot, unsure of anything. Rachel and Abby were looking at each other worried, Joe had his eyes closed and his fists clenched.

'I'm sorry Matt' I heard him mutter. Bex had a look of pure hurt, she really wanted to hurt Cammie. Eric remained expressionless. What felt like an eternity later, Eric walked over to my phone which was on the desk and he carefully threw it out the window.

'We're clear' He said down the corridor. Suddenly Cammie came barrelling into the room and leaped into my arms, wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I love you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you' She repeated into my ear, I could feel the tears dampening my shirt.

'What just happened?' Bex asked.

'Hasker was listening. We knew he was, so if we made it appear that Cammie went rouge, he may not have come after her family. Hasker would try and manipulate Cammie's weakness'

'Us?' Bex asked at the same time Cammie whispered 'You' in my ear. I pulled her face back slightly, and stared into her eyes.

'I love you Cammie' I whispered before pulling her into me and into a passionate kiss. This ladies and gentlemen is the girl that within the last 5 minutes, tore my heart out, beat the shit out of it, and burnt it to a crisp all before piecing it back together again. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Author's note: Guess who's back...back again...Hello everyone! Thank you for your patients and I hope you all had a plesant May! So I went away with like 6000 readers...and came back to nearly 9000...like WTF! I'm so SO happy and I can't believe the amount of you that have clicked onto my story! You all are amazing! Thank you xxx**

 **Check out my new story _'The Lie That Got Away_ ' THIS ISN'T A SEQUEL BUT A SEPARATE STORY IN THE GALLAGER GIRL WORLD! Enjoy xxx**

 **FanvergentBookie: _TRUST ME_ , the story is about to become A LOT more exciting as pieces start to fit together! Love ya always xxx**

 **JupiMoon: Bless you! Thank you so much! My exams were actually okay overall, I had 6 exams in 10 days and now I have 2 weeks off! So...I'll probably be updating more regularly! However, I also now have a part time job which is three days a week therefore the update schedule may change slightly! Hope you're well, love ya always xxx**

 **ReaderNumber1000: Thank you! How could I forget about all of you?! Its almost impossible, I'm constantly thinking about new ideas and when I'll next update! Thank you for commenting, I'e noticed that you are new to my story (well commenting anyway), hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear from you soon xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: *Terminator Voice* I'll be back...which I am..hello! Segi you are literally BAE! Your comments always make me smile and laugh! I feel like we would really get along! And I knew it was you even if you changed your name, your comments always make me smile so its easy to tell which amazing person wrote it! Love ya always xxx**

 **Tears: I'M BACK AND I'M CONTINUING! Please don't cry like your username suggests! Be happy! :D xxx**


	31. Gallagher Girl Game

**"Ladies and gentlemen, that is how one amazing girl confused us, ripped our hearts out, made us believe we were going crazy, and then put the heart back in and fixed us up, only to rip it out again and repeat the process. And we love it!" ~ FanvergentBookie (Now Marvel GG)** **I just liked this comment so much! Thank you! xxx**

 **Cammie POV**

The look on my friend's and family's faces was the most horrible feeling in the world. Eric knew Hasker, he knew that the CIA would counter call when we intercepted Zach's call. He told me that I had to be mean, I had to be ruthless, I had to be like Catherine.

'What's the plan Cameron?' Joe asked me...after I kinda...leaped on Zach...and kissed him...in front of everyone...great.

'I liked mom's plan, however I want to lead Hasker to the disk'

'CAMMIE!' Everyone in the room shouted at me, apart from Bex.

'Cammie, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?' She asked. I smiled innocently at her

'What ever do you mean Rebecca?' I asked, we both smirked at each other and started laughing.

'Are we missing something girls?' Joe asked

'We are going to play the Gallagher Girl Game' I smirked at Bex, Abby and my mom.

'That hasn't been pulled off successfully since-' Abby started

'My first year here' I finished

'With the civilian?' Mom said

'Yes. And it was BRILLIANT!' Bex said 'Sorry Zach' She added

'It's okay...just tell me what the game is?'

'We can't tell you' The girls said

'And why not?' The boys responded, we rolled our eyes.

'It's the _Gallagher Girl_ game. And you guys ain't girls' Bex said

'So what are _we_ doing?' Eric asked.

'Tell the others about the game, partner everyone up. Jonas and Liz, Macey and Grant. Send Nick to help Townsend. Mom and Joe, Eric and Abby, Bex and Zach.'

'What about you?' Zach asked

'I'm with Hasker' I said

'Cammie…' He warned

'Don't worry about her...She's the master of the game' Bex said

'I still don't like this' He said.

'I'm the chameleon. He won't win' I smiled

'Cameron…' Eric began

'I know, you lied about being Le Fantome'

'How did you-'

'Spy' I pointed to myself, Zach let out a little chuckle. 'Now, if you babies are ready...Let the games begin.'

 **Later that day**

The secret passage door creaked open, exposing a little shaft of light. Not exposing me. A figure walked into the room every few seconds the figure looked over their shoulder. They still haven't seen me. They walked along the shelves in the library, they walked to the section we use for covers. Normal Textbooks, for _normal_ schools. They picked up a book on trigonometry and algebra, they flicked through, and threw it to the floor. They picked another book on maths, and threw it to the floor. And another. And another. Soon the whole shelf was clear and exposed a keypad. They typed in the password and the Gillian Gallagher coat of arms on the wall next to the shelf opened. Revealing an empty compartment. The figure attacked the compartment searching for something. The lights turned on.

'Looking for this?' I said expressionless,the figure turned around

'Hello Miss Morgan'

'Hello Hasker'

'This is a pleasant surprise' he said

'Not really. Once I found out your full name, it reminded me of someone else'

'Who?'

'Dr Steve. He's your cousin. The closest and only family member you had. That's how you knew where to look for the disk, and the password. I must have mentioned it during our sessions, but he never got to chance to collect it.'

'You are very smart'

'I had good training'

'Not good enough. Eric's daughter is already dead.'

'Like Catherine? Really Hasker, these lies are pathetic'

'I'm. Not. Lying. There was a fire. Bodies were recovered'

'Le fantome wouldn't have left any evidence.' He smiled

'So, you know who I am'

'Who you tried to be. Le fantome is dead. You ordered him dead.'

'I. AM. LE FANTOME'

'You wanted to be Le Fantome, so did Eric. Both of you lying, being neither of you could ever be him.'

'Why are you sure?'

'This' I held up the disk 'proves it'

'So you've dived deeper?'

'I didn't need to. I'm smart, like you said, i worked it out'

'Not smart enough' He held up his gun. I smiled.

'Go ahead. I dare you.' He raised his eyebrow. 'You know you need me. That was the one thing I never told Dr Steve. You need the disk, you need me.'

'I could, and will, torture everyone in your family'

'They're dead' He dropped his gun, my smile widened 'I realised how much everyone lied to me, how much everyone wanted me to be something I wasn't. Pulling that trigger was the easiest thing in the world. So why don't you pull it. I've got nothing to lose' He paused for a moment, before stepping forward, aiming his gun at my head.

'Give it to me'

'Here you go' I handed it over, his mouth opened, his gun shook slightly

'This has to be a trick!'

'No. it's not. You want the disk. Have it.'

'But..but…' I smiled

'You've won Hasker. You can have the disk, I'll disappear.' I moved towards him 'When I get a chance to kill you, I will.'

'Not before you' He fired his gun.

 **Author's note: I forgot to mention this on my other story ( _The Lie That Got Away_ ) But that story will be updated on Saturday's now and this story will be on a Wednesday update. So...y'all are probably wondering what happens in the next chapter, leaving you in suspense...so...Wednesday is the last chapter...Chapter 32 finishes THIS story...or does it...all will be revealed on WEDNESDAY 8TH JUNE. I REPEAT... WEDNESDAY 8TH JUNE! My goal is to try and get over 10,000 views for my story so please share with your friends, family, pets, social media, anyone! It would be such a goal to get 10,000 and an achievement for us all...if it gets 10,000 (or near to, probably like 9,500 would be amazing! I've got some classic Gallagher Girl tricks up my sleeve...stay tuned! xxx**

 **Marvel GG: (FanvergentBookie) I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! I had the story all ready to upload on the 27th then I clocked the date and thought it wouldn't be fair to people if i updated early. Best of luck with your exams, think like a gallagher girl...although maybe not...you don't want to talk about the illegal ways to kill someone in a maths exam! Your little quote made me smile so much I had to put it at the top of the story for everyone to see :D. xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Oh no! I'm sorry the trip was boring and I couldn't help you! I'm sure it wasn't that bad o_O... (BTW I AM SO JEALOUS OF YOUR USERNAME! IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE! I LOVE IT! I'm glad to be back too! I've missed writing stories and talking to you all xxx**

 **JupiMoon: Awwwww Thank you so much! Honestly that chapter took** ** _a lot of editing_** **because it would have ended up differently...but I won't tell you in what way...*insert evil laugh*. I hope the other stories you found were just as good, recommend some, I'm always looking for different ones to read! xxx**

 **R.S: I will keep updating don't worry, no one can get rid of me that easily! Soz if you were gonna cry... I was crying thinking about how Cammie would have felt and how the others would have responded. By far the hardest chapter to write! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Finals? So you must be American! _Trust me_ when I make a promise, I keep it. Abby is full of surprises and I feel like within the books, there's so much in her character that she has a MASSIVE background full of secrets and heartbreak...but that's just my opinion. With Abby you can see where Cammie gets her sass from *Insert sass emoji (we all know which one)* High five girl! Love ya too xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: OMG 1:32 am! What time did you start reading? Did you read the whole story in one go? OMG I feel kinda responsible if work didn't go okay! It may have been worth it, but I don't want you to get in trouble! Thank you for enjoying this story! I always love hearing the opinions of new readers! xxx**


	32. Loyal Till The Last

**Reviews are at the top of the story today because this is the last chapter, I want that to be the focus and because I literally feel emotional because my first fanfic that you guys all love and I've enjoyed writing over the last few months is now coming to an end...or is it...Stay tuned xxx Also A huge announcement: (Well one announcement) 10,000 VIEWS! WELL DONE and THANK YOU SO MUCH, THIS WAS SUCH A DREAM COME TRUE! Thank you so much, I am so greatful and hope you all enjoy the 'final' chapter of _Somebody Knows_ xxx**

 **BookNerd101010101: I KNOW! xxx**

 **TheCrazedSisters: Aww thank you *blushes*, I love writing cliff hangers, it makes the next chapter more dramatic. Will Cammie survive or won't she? Find out... xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I swear your reviews are getting longer and longer *Cry laugh emoji* honestly I don't mind, its exciting to hear what you have to say. I'll definately check out the stories xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Thank you so much for enjoying my story! I bet your fanfics will be as good as your name! If you want any tips or want to work together I honestly don't mind! Good luck though xxx**

 **OMG: Thank you so much! (Love your username btw) xxx**

 **Marvel GG: There may or may not be more to this adventure...but you didn't hear it from me...Honestly that Quote made me smile so much I had to put it on my Profile! I wanted everyone to see how lovely you were and how honest your opinion is! _Trust me, Trust a lie_ is a Saturday upload (for now) and my next GG adventure is coming soon! Hope your exams go well (or went well depending on when you're reading this!) Be the best Gallagher Girl you can be! I'd absolutely love to read your stories! When you get a profile let me know because i will _definately_ favourite and follow you xxx**

 **Guest: THANK YOU SO MUCH! xxx**

* * *

 **The 'Final' Chapter of _Somebody Knows_ : Loyal Till The Last**

He fired his gun. You're probably reading this thinking that this is another plot twist in my life that has come around. Another near death experience that I'm going to somehow survive. Another chance for me to run. There is no running now. No hiding, no crying, no more cowarding. It's time for me to face the music. I'm going to die. These _would_ be the thoughts swirling round my head, except…

No bullets came out. He stared at it confused, I smiled.

'The gun was never loaded' I stated

'Impossible! I loaded it before I came in!'

'But you were distracted.' I held a bullet cartridge in my left hand. 'You were so distracted by the disk, you didn't notice me remove your bullets.' I waved them in front of his face. 'You were slow. As Joe Soloman once said: _If you're slow, there's nowhere to go_.'

'You honestly think that you've outsmarted me?' I nod

'I've outsmarted you long enough for the FBI to position snippers around the school. Don't move if I were you' Hasker looked down at his chest, where a little red laser dot was trained on his heart.

'This won't stop me. They won't believe _anything_.' He threw the disk into the fireplace, the flames danced around the disk consuming it, melting it, destroying it.

'Everyone was right about you. Loyal till the last.' I add as FBI agents storm the room and arrest Hasker. I took a deep breath before walking outside to meet my family.

'The plan worked amazingly!' Bex said

'It's over!' Macey exclaimed. There was a buzz around everyone. Liz was spouting questions about who will be the new CIA director. Everyone was buzzing. Everyone but me.

'It's not finished yet' I said, everyone looked at me.

'How so?' Zach asked, I moved past him and looked at Eric

'You failed' I said

'Cameron?' He asked, I signalled to the FBI agents who came behind Eric and put him in handcuffs. 'Cameron, what the fuck is going on?'

'You don't have a daughter. Or even a possible daughter. It was a lie you've built for a long time. This was all part of your game'

'Cammie? What's going on?' Abby asked

'Eric Keartly is an assassin. He needed to kill somebody. Somebody he _knew_ , Somebody he knows. Somebody at Gallagher. He wanted to kill you.' I said to Abby.

'Me? Why?'

'The people that know Eric, end up missing or dead. The day we were at the gazebo in town, changed something. He was harsh, he was threatening to me before. Then when he saw you, he tried to play the sympathy card. He wanted to get to Gallagher, if he couldn't use force, he thought being invited in would be better.' I looked back at Eric. 'The final piece of the puzzle was Hasker throwing the disk in the fire. Only I could access the information, Hasker was in a lose-lose situation. He was either going to die, or go to jail. I would have accessed the disk either way. Unless, there was something that didn't want to be found. Your lie. You knew that eventually we wouldn't find anyone, you thought by then you'd be clear. But you underestimated me.'

'You're as dumb as Catherine made you out to be' He said as he was getting dragged away. I walked towards him.

'You should have killed me when you had the chance' I whispered so only he could hear. I turned to the others.

'Believe me...I will' He whispered, smiling evilly.

'That game was a close call' Mom said

'Can someone _please_ tell us what the Gallagher Girl Game is?' The boys asked.

'Nope' The girls smiled.

'So what's going to happen now?'

'We go back to normal. If that's possible.' I smile

'So...you're staying?' Zach asked

'I'm not leaving' I smirked.

'Sorry to burst this happy ending, but what about that fire? And the bodies? And Tina?' Bex asked

'Aww Becky! I knew you cared!' Tina emerged from one of the FBI vans

'Don't bless yourself. I wouldn't want your FBI being kicked by the Circle, I'd rather do it myself' Bex smiled

'Actually I didn't take all of them down completely... I had...help.' Tina admitted

'From who?' Grant asked

'Catherine. She managed to escape, but helped me. I wouldn't be here without her help. Then the building collapsed.' She turned to Zach 'I barely made it out, I doubt she did. I'm sorry' She said

'It's okay. It actually feels better knowing that she helped someone before she died'

'I don't know about you lot, but I am hungry and tired! Can we go somewhere?' Macey whined

'Back to D.C?' Zach asked me

'Back home' I said.

'What about the disk?' Grant asked

'It's destroyed. There's no way to recover it.' Joe said.

If only they knew.

After nearly two years of being MIA, I wanted home. I went MIA chasing ghosts, turns out the biggest ghosts I was chasing was my father...and me. The me before the spy. Do you want to know _why_ I was protective over Le Fantome? It was him. Matthew Morgan was the ultimate ghost. I know Zach said he beat my father at sniper shooting at Blackthorne, but that was his cover. He built a cover so deep so early on, that he knew how the future would have played out. He rolled the dice. He knew that people would come after the disk, so much so, that he made copies.

Why would _all_ his secrets be in one place? Do you tell _all_ your secrets to one person? You don't. Because what if you fall out? Your secrets would fall as well. We keep secrets to ourselves, we make promises to ourselves, and sometimes we break promises.

Do you remember me telling Joe that there were several possibilities of where the disk may be? I still have a feeling that I'm right, I have a feeling that there's more disks containing more secrets. I have a feeling that this adventure isn't over yet. I have a feeling that somebody knows; somebody knows that I'm coming for them and they want to kill me...Not before I kill them first.

 **THE END...**

 **OR IS IT?**

 **The Sequel to _Somebody Knows_ is called _What We Thought We Knew._ Link:** ** _s/11984594/1/What-We-Thought-We-Knew_** **xxx**


End file.
